Love Cuisine-WonKyu-SIDE STORY
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: LOVE CUISINE SIDE STORY/Kumpulan short-fic tentang pasangan WonkYu dan TaoRis yang belum sempat diceritakan di LOVE CUISINE/YAOI/WonKyu, slight! TaoRis.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Cuisine**

**Author : **VD_Cho

**Cast : **dimana ada Kyuhyun, di sana ada Siwon, it's** WONKYU **guys! ^^

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, AU

**Length : **Threeshot!

**Summary : **Kyuhyun, seorang pemilik restoran yang selalu mengacau jika berurusan dengan hal masak memasak, membuat masalah dengan Siwon, seorang lulusan terbaik CIA. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun. Apa jadinya jika Siwon berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun? Check this out…

**Teaser**

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

**Kyuhyun**, seorang pemuda manis berusia 23 tahun yang cukup misterius…

"ah, jangan melebih-lebihkan, aku tidak setertutup itu kok…"

Baiklah, seorang pemuda manis yang…

"jangan terus-terusan menyebutku manis, ah! Aku kan jadi malu…"

Oke, seorang pemuda tampan, imut dan manis yang selalu mengacau setiap kali dia berhubungan dengan hal masak memasak. Padahal dia sebenarnya bisa memasak.

"heh, Grey, jangan menyebar fitnah deh. Aku emang gak bisa memasak."

"Oh ya?"

Sedikit ceroboh, memiliki hobi makan dan agak hyperaktif. Dia masih sendiri sampai saat ini karena dia menganggap tidak ada hal yang lebih berharga dari makanan-makanannya. Tapi anehnya, dia tidak pernah gemuk walau makan sebanyak apapun.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

**Siwon**, usianya terpaut dua tahun di atas Kyuhyun. Seorang lulusan terbaik di CIA (Culinary Institute of America). Saat ini sedang serius-seriusnya menjalankan bisnisnya di bidang perhotelan dan restoran khas masakan Asia dan Italia.

Menurut penuturan para pegawai yang bekerja padanya, dia itu adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan tidak pernah menciptakan jarak antara atasan dan bawahan, semua sama.

"terimakasih. Aku tahu, aku ini bos yang baik."

Tapi,dia ini memiliki kebiasaan yang sedikit aneh. Yaitu, dia suka diam-diam masuk kedapur restoran dan menyamar sebagai koki disana. Niatnya sih baik, buat memantau pekerjaan para karyawan secara langsung. Dan hebatnya, sampai saat ini, tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini.

"terimakasih. Aku tahu, aku ini jenius dan sangat ahli dalam hal penyamaran. Hahaha…"

Satu lagi, dia itu narsis!

"hei, aku tidak narsis!"

"terserah apa katamu, Won."

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

**Tao**, adik tiri Kyuhyun. Usianya masih 17 tahun. Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia dan Kyuhyun saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"itu benar."

Dia memiliki lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda. Dia juga ahli dalam hal beladiri, khususnya wushu.

Dia dan Kyuhyun pernah berkolaborasi dengan menggabungkan antara kegiatan memasak dengan wushu, dan hasilnya, err… bisa di katakan… luar biasa?

"apa kau ikhlas mengatakannya, Grey?"

"aku ragu. Hahaha XD."

Tao adalah wakil presdir di restoran yang didirikan oleh Kyuhyun. Tao sering menyamar sebagai pelanggan dan memesan setiap menu baru yang di tawarkan oleh restoran dan mengevaluasi setiap masakan secara diam-diam. Hanya Park Chanyeol, manajer utama restoran, yang mengetahui hobi Tao yang satu ini.

"aku ini misterius. Dan melakukan suatu hal yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang lain itu menyenangkan."

Oh, aku hampir lupa, Tao menyukai salah satu patissier yang bekerja di restoran Kyuhyun. Namanya…

"diam, atau ku hajar kau!"

"oke, aku diam. Namanya Kris."

"YA!"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Wu Yifan, atau **Kris**. Seorang koki yang bertanggung jawab pada bagian dessert aka patissier. Dia tahu Tao menyukainya, tapi dia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya dan terkadang dia akan menjahili Tao kalau dia melihat Tao sedang berkunjung ke restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"mengusilinya itu menyenangkan."

Image 'Cool City Guy' sangat melekat padanya yang irit bicara dan jarang senyum.

"smile is not my style."

"kau juga mengatakan hal itu pada ayam goreng dan ttokpokki, tapi kau memakan mereka pada akhirnya. Bahkan-"

"diam."

"nee…"

Dia sangat menyukai pemandangan langit malam dengan banyak bintang. Dan memiliki teropong bintang pribadi di rumahnya.

"aku ini bukanlah orang dari kalangan biasa. Tapi aku mencoba untuk menjadi biasa."

Dia tidak suka dengan kemewahan yang dimilikinya tapi dia juga tidak menolaknya. Dia ini adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih untuk memulai sesuatunya dari nol daripada langsung mendapatkannya tanpa usaha.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

**Coming soon…**

Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. FF ini merupakan threeshot. Akan dilanjutkan jika review yang kuterima bagus. Tapi, jika mengecewakan, aku tidak akan mem-post-nya. Kalian tahu, rasanya sedih melihat yang baca banyak, tapi yang mereview hanya sedikit TT**,**TT

Tapi tetap, aku selalu menghargai kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca FF-ku. Dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kalian bersedia memberikan ku review. Terimakasih.


	2. Be My Chef

**Title : Love Cuisine**

**Author : **VD_Cho

**Cast : **dimana ada Kyuhyun, di sana ada Siwon, it's** WONKYU **guys! ^^

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, AU

**Length : **Threeshot!

**Summary : **Kyuhyun, seorang pemilik restoran yang selalu mengacau jika berurusan dengan hal masak memasak, membuat masalah dengan Siwon, seorang lulusan terbaik CIA. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun. Apa jadinya jika Siwon berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun? Check this out…

**First Chapter (1/3)**

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

"aku mau kau menjadi koki pribadiku."

"dia? Yang jago mecahin barang ini?"

"KENAPA DEKAT-DEKAT?!"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

TUKK…

Sebuah papan skateboard dengan mulus mengenai kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang termenung di depan restoran miliknya. Pelakunya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tao, adiknya sendiri. Ya, siapa lagi yang berani memukul Kyuhyun dengan skateboard jika bukan orang yang cukup berani seperti Tao?

"berhentilah menghela nafasmu seperti itu, ge. Kau sudah berbagi cukup banyak kesialan dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu hari ini." Ujar Tao. Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di pukul Tao. pelan memang, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar."sungut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilan Tao dari atas sampai bawah, seragamnya masih lengkap Tao kenakan. Kemudian dia beralih pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 9 pagi.

"KAU BOLOS, YA?!" tuding Kyuhyun. Tao dengan sigap mundur selangkah dari Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan menunjuk kearahnya, atau bisa dipastikan jari telunjuk Kyuhyun sudah menancap di matanya saat ini.

"eii~ gege, mana mungkin aku berani muncul di hadapanmu saat ini jika aku bolos. Guru-guru mengadakan rapat mendadak. Jadi kami di pulangkan." Jawabnya sembali menurunkan jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang mengacung kearahnya tersebut.

"oh. Lalu, mau apa kau kemari?"

"mengunjungi restoran tentu saja. bye, ge~" Tao dengan cueknya melenggang masuk ke dalam restoran bernama Panda-Q tersebut meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali menghela nafas di depan restoran.

"apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya dia menemukanku, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

_**Flashback, **_

_**07.00 AM at SFS Mall…**_

_Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di salah satu koridor supermarket yang menjual berbagai macam cemilan. Troli miliknya tampak sudah penuh sebagian oleh beberapa kebutuhan rumahnya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa jajanan ringan dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli. Kemudian dia kembali mendorong trolinya menuju ke bagian minuman. Dia pun mulai mencari minuman kesayangannya, dan beruntung, minuman itu hanya tersisa satu botol lagi disana dan tak ada yang mengambilnya._

_Kyuhyun segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebotol wine yang berada beberapa senti di hadapannya itu. tapi, ternyata seorang pria lainnya juga mengincar wine tersebut dan tangan pria itu telah lebih dulu menyentuh permukaan botol wine tersebut._

"_maaf, tuan. Aku duluan yang menemukan wine ini."_

"_maaf juga, nona. Aku duluan yang memegang wine ini."_

_Kyuhyun melotot kearah pria tersebut, "kau tidak melihat kalau aku ini seorang pria? Seenaknya saja memanggilku nona…" sungut Kyuhyun._

"_oh, kau pria? Tapi kenapa kau bisa secantik ini?"_

_Entah apa maksud perkataan Siwon –pria itu– barusan, yang jelas itu sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun memanas. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat menutupinya dengan baik._

_Siwon yang merasa kalau Kyuhyun sedikit lengah dan dengan cepat mengambil wine itu. Kyuhyun tersentak dan mulai berusaha untuk merebut wine tersebut. mereka saling tarik-menarik hingga akhirnya secara tak sengaja Kyuhyun membuat lengan Siwon menyenggol rak berisi minuman yang berada di belakangnya dan membuat rak tersebut terjatuh, di susul dengan kejatuhan rak-rak yang berikutnya._

_BRAKK! _

_BRUKK! _

_KYAAAA !_

_KRIEETT _

_GEDEBUK! _

_PRANGG !_

_BRAKK!_

"_oops!" pekik Kyuhyun. Dia dengan cepat menyeret trolinya menuju ke kasir dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terkejut begitu saja._

"_jadi, siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini?" tanya seorang manajer mall yang melihat kejadian barusan pada Siwon. Siwon terkesiap dan memandang kesekelilingnya, berusaha untuk mencari Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang._

_Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "aku akan mengganti semua kerugiannya." Ujar Siwon. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja. tapi di dalam hatinya Siwon mengutuk-ngutuk Kyuhyun dan bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan dengan Kyuhyun jika dia bertemu lagi dengannya._

_Tak jauh dari posisi Siwon, Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di luar areal supermarket bersembunyi diantara para pengunjung mall lain yang berlalu lalang di depannya, memperhatikan semuanya dari kejauhan._

"_bukan salahku. Itu salahnya yang tidak mau mengalah. Rasakan…" _

_setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali ke apartemennya. Kemudian bersiap-siap untuk kerestorannya._

_**End of Flashback.**_

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Seluruh staff dapur di restoran milik Siwon tampak terpana dengan kelakuan dari presdir mereka saat ini. Atau mungkin, tercengang lebih menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Seorang Choi Siwon saat ini sedang merimba di dapur. Dia mencincang apapun yang bisa di cincang, memotong apapun yang bisa di potong, bahkan sekitar 20 porsi pasta dengan berbagai jenis dan rasa dibuatnya dan dia masih belum berhenti memasak.

"hyung, kau masih waras?"

"apa maksudmu? Kau mau mengatakan kalau aku yang tampan ini gila, begitu?" Siwon mengacungkan pisau daging yang di pakainya untuk mencincang daging kearah Minho. Minho menggeleng takut dan mundur teratur menjauhi Siwon. Siwon baru saja mengacungkan pisau daging dengan senyuman terpampang diwajahnya. Sepertinya, otak Siwon saat ini sedang konslet…

Semuanya hanya diam, sampai teriakan Siwon memenuhi seantero dapur.

"ARGHH! JARIKU! MANA JARIKUU?! JARIKU TERPOTONG!" teriaknya yang membuat seluruh pegawainya speechless. Kyungsoo, pria manis bermata bulat yang berstatus sebagai _Poissonnier_, memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Siwon dan memegang tangan Siwon yang katanya kehilangan jari itu.

"jarimu ada disini, hyung…" kata Kyungsoo sembari menunjukkan jari Siwon yang dalam posisi terlipat kedalam sebagian. Siwon mendesah lega.

"untunglah…" tapi kemudian, Siwon membelalakkan matanya melihat kesekeliling dapurnya, "APA YANG TERJADI?!" pekiknya lagi. Semuanya berantakan, potongan sayur dimana-mana, bahkan ada 20 porsi pasta yang terbengkalai disana.

"err… hyung, itu…"

"sudahlah, kalian bereskan ini semua. Aku mau keluar. Berkunjung kerestoran lain kurasa bisa sedikit mengurangi stress-ku…" setelahnya dia pergi begitu saja meninggalakan dapur yang kacau balau akibat ulahnya. Dan membuat seluruh pegawainya kembali speechless.

"daebak! Dia yang menghancurkan tapi kita yang membereskan…"

"terima saja. punya boss yang jiwanya agak terganggu memang seperti ini rasanya."

Tiba-tiba Siwon muncul diantara mereka entah darimana.

"aku mendengarnya…"

"HUWWAAA!"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

"Gui Xian sayang, kau membuat ulah di mall kita tadi pagi ya?" tanya suara lembut dari seberang line.

"maafkan aku, mama. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!" balas Kyuhyun.

"bagi mama itu bukan masalah. Tapi papa-mu itu. Setelah ini dia pasti akan memarahimu habis-habisan…"

"mama dipihakku kan?"

"kalau kau meminta, tentu saja mama dipihakmu sayang."

"terimakasih, mama…"

"sama-sama, Gui Xian. Kembalilah bekerja, dan salam untuk adikmu."

"iya, mama…"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Ibu tiri memang tidak semuanya kejam, pikir Kyuhyun. Contohnya, mamanya yang baru saja menyempatkan diri menelponnya ditengah kesibukkannya mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka yang berada di Jepang.

Hari ini pasti pak Kim sudah memberikan laporan kepada sang tuan dan nyonya besar yang sedang berada di Jepang tersebut mengenai ulah Kyuhyun di mall mereka.

Jika kalian ada yang bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa secepat itu lolos dari supermarket, itu karena mall tersebut adalah milik keluarga Kyuhyun dan semua pegawai di sana mengenal Kyuhyun. Jadi, Kyuhyun bisa bebas keluar masuk di sana bahkan mengambil barang-barang yang dia inginkan tanpa membayar kalau perlu. Tapi, karena tadi merupakan masalah yang mendesak, maka Kyuhyun melewati kasir begitu saja tanpa membayar. Tenang saja, Kyuhyun sudah menyuruh pak Kim, sekretaris pribadi ayahnya, untuk membayar semua belanjaannya. Kyuhyun itu anak baik, bukan?

TOK TOK…

Pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun yang terbuat dari kaca di ketuk oleh salah seorang pegawainya.

"ada apa, Wookie?"

Wookie, salah seorang staff dapur. Dia adalah _Chef de Cuisine _atau kepala dapur di restoran Kyuhyun.

"ada seorang kritikus makanan terkenal di restoran kita."

"siapa?"

"Choi Siwon."

"aku baru mendengar namanya…"

"eih! Boss, dia baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan sekarang dia juga membuka sebuah restoran yang bergabung dengan hotel mewahnya."

"lalu?"

Sungguh, Ryeowook rasanya ingin menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dengan wajan penggorengannya jika tidak mengingat kalau Kyuhyun adalah atasan sekaligus temannya. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap santai disaat orang-orang dilanda kepanikan.

"dia bisa membuat nasib restoran kita suram jika kita melakukan kesalahan!"

"tidak akan. Sajikan saja menu andalan kita padanya."

"itu masalahnya!"

"masalahnya?"

"aku harus segera kerumah sakit karena Yesung mengalami kecelakaan. Gantikan aku, oke?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tampang datar. Siapa sebenarnya yang atasan disini?

"aku anggap diammu itu sebagai jawaban iya. Aku menyayangimu, Kyu. Bye~" Ryeowook berlalu dan menghilang di balik koridor. Kyuhyun menganga.

Apa-apaan itu barusan? Pikirnya. Tapi dia turun juga menuju ke dapurnya dan melihat hasil kerja para chef-nya.

"kenapa kalian semua diam saja? makanan-makanan itu tidak memasak dirinya sendiri…"

"tapi, boss…"

"masalah kritikus makanan itu, biar aku yang urus, kalian kembalilah bekerja." Kyuhyun lalu memasuki ruangan dapur yang khusus di buat untuknya. Dan para staff dapur memberikan tatapan miris, horror, takut, dan sejenisnya ketika melihat pintu ruangan Kyuhyun tertutup. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memasak, terakhir kali dia mencoba memasak di dapur khususnya itu, masakannya sukses membuat Henry masuk rumah sakit. Apa jadinya jika Choi Siwon itu memakan masakan Kyuhyun?

"semoga dia beristirahat dengan tenang."- Henry (_Sous-chef_)

"ya, semoga amalnya di terima di sisi Tuhan."- Baekhyun (_Grillardin_)

"dia tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat…"- Victoria (_Entremetier_)

"jangan begitu. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena memakan masakannya boss Kyuhyun." Timpal Kris sang _Pattisier_. 'paling hanya masuk rumah sakit.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara benda pecah yang berasal dari dapur khusus milik Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya sudah dimulai…"

"rest in peace, Choi Siwon-ssi…" gumam Kris kemudian.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Choi Siwon yang sedang menunggu pesannya mulai merasa bosan. Dia hampir saja meninggalkan restoran sebelum akhirnya pesanannya datang.

Pelayanan di restoran ini memang diakui Siwon bagus. Meskipun sedikit lama. Siwon mulai mencicipi makanan yang berada dihadapannya. Hanya sedikit, kemudian memanggil koki yang tadi mengantarkan langsung pesanannya.

"kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Siwon.

"bukan, tuan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu, panggilkan koki yang sudah memasak masakan ini."

"baik." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan kemudian segera kembali kedapur.

"boss!"

"jangan berteriak, Baekhyun. ada apa?"

"dia meminta agar koki yang memasak masakan tadi untuk menemuinya."

"oh. Dimana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari dapur yang langsung berhadapan dengan tempat makan para pelanggannya.

"di meja 17."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan langsung menatap kearah meja nomor 17 dari depan pintu dapur. Dan seketika itu pula dia kembali memasuki dapur dengan membanting pintu. Kyuhyun menahan pintu dapur dengan tubuhnya.

"nomor 17 katamu?"

"iya. Kenapa boss?"

"aku akan mati. maafkan semua kesalahanku pada kalian oke…"

Setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun berbalik dan segera menuju ke meja nomor 17 dengan menunduk sedangkan para staff dapur saling berpandangan bingung. Dari semua restoran yang ada di Korea, kenapa dia harus berada di restoranku? Rutuk Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengeluarkan smirk-nya saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan kepala di tundukkan. Dia tadi sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang hendak keluar dari dapur, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun dengan cepat kembali ke dapur dan menutup pintunya. Hei, jangan salah, mata Siwon itu tajam dan dia selalu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun sampai di meja tempat Siwon berada. Dia perlahan menegakkan posisi kepalanya dan memasang wajah tenang+senyuman yang sangaaaat manis…

"aku sudah mendengar banyak tentang dirimu dari teman-temanku yang bekerja di dapur. Ada yang ingin anda sampaikan, Choi Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah memberikan isyarat dengan jarinya agar Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya. Kyuhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut dan membungkukkan tubuhnya condong kearah Siwon. Dan saat itu, dengan cepat Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang chubby tersebut.

"YA!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget.

"aku mau kau menjadi koki pribadiku." Ujar Siwon kemudian. Kyuhyun terdiam, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu dan berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Siwon.

"dia? Yang jago mencahin barang ini?" tiba-tiba, Tao yang masih berada di restoran dan duduk tak jauh dari Siwon menyahut. Tao sering keluar masuk dapur jadi dia tahu apa saja yang terjadi di dapur.

"tidak ada penolakan atau restoranmu dalam bahaya, err… siapa namamu?"

"oh, Kyuhyun-ssi…" lanjut Siwon setelah membaca tagname milik Kyuhyun. Hei, dia sedang menyamar sebagai koki, tentu saja dia harus memakai tag name-nya.

"eh, tuan, apa kau yakin ingin menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai koki pribadimu?" tanya Chanyeol sang manajer restoran. Dia juga pernah menjadi salah satu korban Kyuhyun. 3 hari di rawat intensif di rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan.

"tentu saja. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Siwon balik. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya, Siwon tidak tahu seperti apa dia sebenarnya.

"baiklah. Aku akan menjadi koki pribadimu." Terima Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol beserta para pegawai yang lainnya merinding mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. Menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai koki pribadi, sama saja dengan bunuh diri secara perlahan. Masakan Kyuhyun = mimpi buruk!

Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Siwon nantinya.

'I got you, Kyuhyun. Rasakan pembalasanku nanti. MUAHAHAHA…' batin Siwon.

'kau tidak mengenalku, Choi Siwon. Kau pintar, tapi aku lebih pintar darimu…' pikir Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Hari pertama Kyuhyun bekerja untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun tiba di sebuah mansion indah yang tak kalah megah dari mansion miliknya. Di dalam mansion dia di sambut oleh beberapa maid dan butler.

'maid dan butlernya saja banyak. Untuk apa dia menjadikanku koki pribadinya?' celoteh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"siapa?" tanya seorang pria berbaju biru laut dari arah tangga.

"perkenalkan, aku Kyuhyun. Koki pribadinya Siwon."

Pria itu buru-buru turun dan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Astaga! Sudah lama sekali, ini aku, Donghae!" girang pria itu sembari mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun.

"aduh, aduh… sudah, hentikan…" pinta Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kyuhyun memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian menatap wajah Donghae lama. "Lee Donghae?! AAA! Aku rindu padamu…" Kyuhyun sontak memeluk Donghae dan membuat Donghae nyaris terjungkal.

Setelah selesai dengan acara reuni mereka, Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun ngobrol di ruang tamu. Dia menanyakan bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa berada disini dan Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya.

"jadi, kau pacarnya sepupu Siwon?"

"iya. Namanya Kibum. Dia sedang berada di atas sekarang."

"dia tinggal disini juga?"

'iya."

"lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku sering berkunjung kemari. Aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, tentunya."

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae.

'ternyata ada orang lain yang tinggal disini, aku tidak bisa mengerjai Siwon kalau begini. Tak mungkin aku membahayakan orang lain. Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus mengajak mereka bekerja sama denganku.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Hae, bisa kau panggil juga Kibum? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua…"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Selama Kyuhyun menjadi koki pribadi Siwon, Tao harus rela penyamarannya terbongkar dan menjadi presdir sementara di restorannya. Dan juga, karena Kyuhyun disuruh Siwon untuk tinggal di tempatnya, maka Tao harus tinggal sendirian di rumah mewahnya hanya bertemankan dengan pak Kim dan panda peliharaannya sampai nanti kedua orang tuanya kembali dari Jepang.

Hari ini Tao libur, atau meliburkan diri lebih tepatnya. Hyungnya itu sedang tidak ada di restoran dan Tao bebas membolos dari sekolah kapan saja. pak Kim? Sudah diatur olehnya.

Tao duduk di tempat favoritnya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja tanpa ada niatan mau memesan makanan sama sekali. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"kalau mau tidur, di rumah sana…" kata Chanyeol. Tao memiringkan kepalanya tanpa mengangkatnya dari meja untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"ge, aku bosan setengah hidup sendirian dirumah…"

"lalu?"

"bolehkah aku meminjam Kris ge untuk sehari ini saja?"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya. "tanyakan saja langsung padanya. Kalau aku sih, mengizinkan saja."

"assa! Gege daebak. Gomawo, muach~" Tao memberikan kiss-bye pada Chanyeol yang hanya meresponnya dengan tertawa. Tao itu, tampang sangar, hatinya hello kitty…

"ahoy, captain!" sapa Tao pada para staff dapur khusus pastry. 4 dari 5 orang pattisier disana langsung membungkuk hormat saat melihat Tao berada di dapur mereka. Satu orang yang tidak memberikan hormat pada Tao adalah Kris.

Tao berjalan menuju Kris dan memukul lengan Kris yang sedang memunggunginya.

"akh! Tao, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?"

"siapa yang mengganggumu setiap hari, eh? Yang ada kau yang mengerjaiku setiap hari." Cibir Tao.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi anak panda di hadapannya. Kris tahu kalau Tao menyukainya, tapi dia berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu dan lebih suka mengusili Tao.

"lupakan." Kris lalu kembali sibuk dengan mengisikan vla pada sus-sus-nya, mengabaikan Tao yang cemberut di sebelahnya, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"gege~" rengek Tao.

"…"

"Wu Fan ge~"

"…"

"Kris ge~"

"…"

"Wu Yi Fan!" kali ini Tao memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya tanpa menyebutnya gege.

"apa?" jawab Kris malas. Dia tahu, kalau Tao sudah memanggil namanya seperti itu, berarti Tao sedang benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu dan tidak akan berhenti sampai dia mendapatkannya. Tao menarik tangan Kris sehingga vla dan sus yang sedang Kris kerjakan terjatuh dan menyeret Kris menuju ruang ganti.

"kau ini mau apa sebenarnya?" kesal Kris sembari mengganti bajunya.

"aku mau, gege temani aku seharian bermain."

"bermain? Tao, usiamu sudah 17 tahun…"

"jangan sok dewasa. Kau juga baru 19 tahun. Temani aku belanja, ke taman bermain, kemana saja sampai aku puas…"

"seenaknya saja memaksa orang. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Kau tidak boleh egois seperti itu Tao."

Tao memandang Kris tak senang. "kalau kau tidak mau, bilang saja. dari tadi kau tidak menolak, makanya kukira kau mau-mau saja. kalau kau keberatan, ya sudah. Kembalilah bekerja, aku akan pergi sendiri…" Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan sebelum dia senpat berjalan, Kris menahannya.

"aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja caramu itu loh…"

"sudahlah." Tao menarik tangannya yang di tahan Kris kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris sendiri di ruang ganti tersebut. Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"dia membuatku gila…" Kris dengan cepat mengejar Tao sebelum Tao berjalan lebih jauh. Kris melihat Tao baru saja keluar dari restoran menggunakan skateboardnya. Kris mengejarnya dan berhenti di depan Tao. Tao yang kaget mengerem mendadak dan terjungkal kedepan.

"ugh!" rintih Kris saat Tao menindih tubuhnya. Tao buru-buru bangkit dan membantu Kris.

"gege, kau baik-baik saja?"

"jangan pikirkan aku. Katamu kau mau belanja, kita akan kemana?" alih Kris. Sebenarnya dia sendiri merasakan kalau tangan kanannya sedikit bermasalah berdarah malah pada bagian sikunya, tapi masih bisa di tahannya.

"tidak jadi. Kita ke rumahku. Tak ada penolakan." Tao menyeret Kris kembali ke restoran, atau lebih tepatnya ke tempat parkir restoran.

"kuncinya?" Kris merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Tao. "masuk."

Kris membiarkan Tao yang mengemudikan mobilnya. Sesampainya mereka di rumah Tao, Tao kembali menarik lengan Kris yang tidak terluka, membawa Kris menuju ruang tamunya dan menyuruh Kris untuk duduk di sofa selagi Tao mengambil peralatan P3K.

"kemarikan tangan kanan gege."

"ini hanya luka kecil, Tao…"

"luka sekecil ini tetap saja bisa mengganggu pekerjaanmu jika tidak di obati. Jangan membantah. Sini."

Tao mulai mengobati luka Kris. 'aku baru tahu kalau Tao bisa bersikap seperti ini…' gumam Kris dalam hatinya.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Siwon baru pulang malam harinya. Sekitar jam 8 dan seluruh penghuni di rumah besar tersebut sudah makan malam. Siwon memperhatikan sekitarnya, tak ada Kyuhyun.

"apa koki-ku sudah datang?"

"sudah tuan. Dia sedang berada di halaman belakang bersama dengan tuan Kibum dan tuan Donghae."

Siwon melepaskan dasinya dan mencampakkannya begitu saja di atas meja yang di laluinya. Dia berjalan menuju ke taman belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri melamun dipinggir kolam ikan. Kibum sibuk dengan lukisannya, sementara Donghae baru saja pergi entah kemana.

Kibum memperhatikan pergerakan Siwon dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Siwon saat ini. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan tanpa izin Kyuhyun dia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, "aku lapar. Masakan aku sesuatu, kokiku~"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Siwon. "KENAPA DEKAT-DEKAT?!"

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun malas dan berjalan kearah Kibum, kemudian memeluk Kibum yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka dari belakang. "tinggal serumah, tentu saja kita harus dekat, ya kan, Bum?" ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"kau gila."

Kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke rumah untuk memasak ditahan tangannya oleh Siwon saat dia melewati Siwon. Siwon mendekatkan dirinya ke Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"welcome to the hell~" bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"bukan masalah untukku…" balas Kyuhyun.

"kau jangan terlalu berlebihan menghukumnya, Won." Kata Kibum setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka.

"tenang saja…"

"kau tahu, dia mengajakku dan Donghae untuk bekerjasama dengannya."

"dank au setuju?"

"tentu saja. dia itu tidak biasa."

"apa rencana kalian?"

Kibum menggedikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus ke lukisan yang sedang di lukisnya.

"Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukannya."

"apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tapi kemudian, Siwon menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah.

"Siwon yang tampan ini akan mencari jawabannya sendiri. Kau pintar Kyu, tapi aku lebih pintar…" gumam Siwon pelan.

Sementara Kyuhyun di dapur, dia sedang memasang senyuman mengerikannya sembari menyiapkan beberapa bahan masakannya. Dan semakin lama, senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah suara tawa yang mengerikan, "HUAHAHAHA~"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Siwon memandang curiga pada Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum manis padanya, sangat manis bahkan. Siwon bahkan berpikir, dia bisa meminum obat sepahit apapun jika melihat senyuman Kyuhyun itu. tapi, Siwon merasa ada udang di balik pizza. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sedari tadi pandangannya tak luput dari masakannya dan Siwon. Siwon buru-buru mencicipi masakan Kyuhyun. Tak ada masalah, hanya saja kurang asin, sedikit…

"kenapa, Siwon-ssi? Ada yang kurang?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumannya.

"kurang asin." Jawab Siwon.

"biar ku tambahkan garam." Kata Kyuhyun. Dia kemudian memasukkan satu sendok makan penuh garam kedalam sup buatannya. Sekarang, Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum sambil memasukkan garam itu ke supnya dengan tatapan horror.

'dia ingin membunuhku…' gumam Siwon dalam hati.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**Author's Note : **bagaimana? Kepanjangan? Kependekan? Aku tahu ini FF gagal. Hahaha XD aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semuanya secepatnya sebagai apresiasiku atas readers yang sudah bersedia memberikan review. This is chapter one, what do you think?

**Glosarium :**

_**Poissonnier**_: chef yang bertugas menyiapkan hidangan berjenis ikan mulai dari pemotongan hingga mempersiapkan saus yang pas.

_**Chef de Cuisine **_: sang kepala dapur yang bertanggung jawab atas keseluruhan manajemen di dalam dapur

_**Sous-chef **_: merupakan asisten langsung dari _Chef de cuisine_

_**Grillardin**_: chef yang bertugas untuk makanan yang di "grill" , posisi ini biasanya dirangkapkan bersama _rotisseur._

_**Entremetier**_:biasanya bertugas menyediakan hidangan pembuka yang panas (hot appetizer), juga biasanya membuat sup dan juga sayuran, pasta, dll.

_**Pattisier**_: Bertanggung jawab untuk membuat dessert atau hidangan penutup seperti kue-kue, tart, puding, muffin dll. juga terkadang mempersiapkan kue khusus untuk pengantin, ulang tahun, dsb.

**Review's Reply:**

**Kayla WonKyu : **iya, yang kemarin itu cuma prolog aja. Ini chapter satu-nya. ^^

**Rikha-Chan : **oke, ini udah lanjut…^^

**Cacaca : **ini chapter satunya, semoga kamu suka…^^

**Park Mhyn : **iya, ini uadah di lanjut. Ikutin terus ya ^^

**DahsyatNyaff : **ini lanjutannya ^^

**Iloyalty1 : **oke, saran di terima. ^^

**User 31 : **boleh gak ya? boleh dong. Ini termasuk update cepat gak?

**CuttieKyu : **ini udah di lanjut, sayang ^^

**ShinMinYoung: **tuh, diatas udah di kasih tahu kan? Cuma gegara kesenggol doing satu supermarket ancur dan Won dad yang harus nanggung. #Poor Won dad ^^

**TheDolphinDuck : **ha? Kris juga uke bagimu? Ya ampun, aku gak bisa ngebayangin kalau Kris jadi uke #mikir keras. Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Guest : **buat nama dong, jangan guest, biar lebih akrab gitu… oke, ini udah lanjut ^^

**Ghaida : **oke, ini lanjutannya. ^^

Last, Thankyou, Gamsahamnida, Arigatou, Xie Xie, Merci buat semua yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca dan memberikan review-nya di FF ini. Semoga kalian suka. Review lagi ne? *aku baru akan meng-update chapter berikutnya jika target review ku tercapai* ^^

**Kyuhyun : **kalau kalian mereview, aku akan memasak masakan yang enak untuk kalian… *kedip-kedip imut*

**Chanyeol, Henry dan korban-korban Kyuhyun yang lainnya : **JANGAN MAKAN MASAKAN KYUHYUN!

Oke, sekian dan terimakasih. See you all at next chapter ^^


	3. Am I Like You?

**Title : Love Cuisine**

**Author : **VD_Cho

**Cast : **dimana ada Kyuhyun, di sana ada Siwon, it's** WONKYU **guys! ^^

**Genre : **Romance, Humor gagal, Drama, AU

**Length : **Threeshot!

**Summary : **Kyuhyun, seorang pemilik restoran yang selalu mengacau jika berurusan dengan hal masak memasak, membuat masalah dengan Siwon, seorang lulusan terbaik CIA. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun. Apa jadinya jika Siwon berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun? Check this out…

**Second Chapter (2/3)**

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

"Kurasa aku memukulnya terlalu keras…"

"sekarang, kau resmi jadi kekasihku."

"aku akan mengganti semua kerugianmu, jadi biarkan aku pergi."

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Kyuhyun semalaman berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya. Dia tidak terbiasa tidur di tempat lain selain ranjang miliknya. Dan sekarang dia merasa kalau ranjang yang disiapkan Siwon untuknya ini seperti sebongkah batu besar yang sangat keras dan kasar. Intinya, dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sepertinya memasak bisa membantunya untuk tenang.

Keadaan rumah yang sunyi senyap menandakan kalau para penghuninya sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun membuka lemari es perlahan, takut membangunkan seseorang di rumah itu. dia mengeluarkan spageti dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Membuat seporsi spageti aglio e olio sederhana sepertinya boleh juga.

Kyuhyun mulai merebus air untuk spagetinya dan memotong-motong beberapa bahan lain yang akan di gunakannya nanti seperti bawang dan keju permesan. tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon yang juga tidak bisa tidur berjalan ke dapur. Siwon menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan duduk diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terlalu fokus dengan masakannya sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Siwon di dekatnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai memberikan garnish pada spageti buatannya, dia berbalik hendak meletakkan masakan tersebut di meja makan.

"MAMMAMIA!" pekiknya tertahan saat melihat Siwon yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"sejak kau mulai memasak. Kelihatannya masakanmu itu enak, tapi kata Donghae kau tidak bisa memasak…" kata Siwon.

"aku memang tidak bisa memasak."

"lalu, yang di restoran itu? yang ini bagaimana?"

"kau ini cerewet sekali…"

"kemarikan, aku mau mencobanya…"

"tidak mau. Buat sendiri, kau kan juga seorang chef."

"tidak mau."

SRETT…

Siwon dengan cepat menarik piring spageti Kyuhyun dan mengambil sebuah garpu kemudian memakan spageti tersebut.

"ini enak."

"aku tahu…" sombong Kyuhyun.

"kau bisa memasak, enak lagi. Kenapa Donghae bisa mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa memasak?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu dan duduk di depan Siwon.

"aku bukannya tidak bisa, hanya tidak mau menunjukkannya. Alasannya? Tak akan kuceritakan pada orang yang baru kukenal sepertimu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tanpa sadar dia telah menghabiskan spageti Kyuhyun.

"yah~ habis…"

"lalu?"

"bikin lagi sana."

"heh?!"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

"hoi, Grey, kenapa kau membuatku menerima tawaran dari Siwon, heh?"

"kau yang menerimanya, bukan aku…"

"tapi kau yang mengetiknya!"

"berarti itu salah tanganku, bukan salahku."

"kupotong juga jarimu…"

"kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Tiba-tiba Siwon memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bisa tidur. "bukan dengan siapa-siapa. Ada apa?"

"aku mendengarmu. Berisik sekali tahu. Kenapa kau belum tidur juga? Ini sudah larut malam."

"apa pedulimu?" ketus Kyuhyun.

"hei, aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi atasan yang baik…"

"mana ada atasan baik yang suka balas dendam."

"sudahlah, kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi.

"tidak bisa tidur. aku tidak terbiasa dengan ranjangnya."

"kau mau ganti kamar?"

"sama saja."

"lalu?"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon sedikit ragu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia juga mengantuk dan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena dia selalu merasa aneh dengan ranjangnya.

"itu… bisakah, kau membuatku tertidur?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung, "maksudmu?"

Siwon mulai berpikar yang aneh-aneh, dan menjurus kearah yang you-know-what. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya gila. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa kikuk karena pikirannya barusan.

"kau kenapa? kau tidak sedang memikirkan yang aneh-anehkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hah?"

"peluk aku." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"serius?"

"ya sudah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau…"

Siwon tidak membalasnya, dia menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun sebelumnya, kemudian berjalan menuju Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan keputusannya meminta Siwon menemaninya, karena biasanya dia akan memeluk Tao jika sedang berada di hotel atau menginap di rumah orang lain.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Siwon dan Siwon membalasnya dengan mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"biasanya siapa yang melakukan ini untukmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Tao."

"siapa dia?"

"adikku."

"oh~"

Semuanya terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sama-sama sudah mengantuk tertidur dengan posisi Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dan Siwon yang memeluk Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

"hii~ kau memang berniat meracuniku ya?" tuding Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar.

Dia di bangunkan pukul 6 pagi dan langsung di suruh untuk membuat sarapan oleh Siwon dan jadinya, semua masakan yang Kyuhyun buat hangus. Roti bakar, telur ceplok semuanya menghitam dengan sempurna (?) bahkan Kyuhyun lupa memasukkan gula kedalam kopi Siwon.

"hoammm~ salahmu…" Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi, duduk disana dengan meletakkan kepalanya dengan posisi miring ke kanan di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja makan. Tidur…

"hoi! Bangun, ulangi lagi masakanmu…"

"zzzz…"

"wah! Anak ini benar-benar…" Siwon menjulurkan tangannya menuju ke kepala Kyuhyun, kemudian…

TAKK…

"UWAA!" Kyuhyun langsung terbangun setelah terkena ttakbam dari Siwon. Kyuhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menatap Siwon tajam.

"masak lagi san- AWW…"

Kali ini Siwon yang meringis karena pipinya di cubit dengan kuat oleh Kyuhyun. "jangan berisik, aku mau tidur…" kata Kyuhyun. Dia kembali ke posisinya tadi dan kembali tidur. Siwon terperangah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangun, hei…" Siwon mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke tempat penyimpanan sendok dan garpu, mengambil sebuah garpu dari sana dan mengacungkannya pada Siwon dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

"diam. Aku masih ngantuk. Bangunkan aku sejam lagi. Zzz…"

Ngek. Siapa atasannya disini? Seenaknya saja menyuruh Siwon yang tampan ini…

"baik. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun sekarang…" Siwon berjalan menuju ke tempat penyimpanan pisau dan mengasah salah satu pisau. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara asahan langsung duduk tegap dan memadang Siwon polos.

"kau mau mencincangku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pisau daging yang di pegang oleh Siwon.

"kau mau di potong jadi berapa bagian?" tanya Siwon balik.

"kalian berdua sama gilanya." Celetuk Kibum yang baru tiba di dapur. Niatnya sih, mau mengambil air minum, tapi tak jadi karena melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berisik. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Siwon, karena Kyuhyun lebih banyak tidurnya. Setelah berkata demikian, Kibum kemudian berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"apa dia selalu begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tidak selalu, tapi sering. Jadi?"

"hh~ baik, baik. Aku masak sekarang…" Kyuhyun yang kantuknya sudah menghilang karena diganggu oleh Siwon terus-terusan akhirnya mulai memasak. Tapi, tetap saja, akan selalu ada sesautu yang tak beres dengan masakan yang di buatkannya untuk Siwon.

"apa lagi sekarang, Siwon-ssi? Makanlah." tanya Kyuhyun yang jengah ditatapi terus menerus oleh Siwon.

"kau masukkan apa kedalam makananku kali ini?"

"tidak banyak kok…"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun melenggang pergi dari dapur. "hanya beberapa tetes cuka saja…" lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Beberapa tetes? Jangan percaya. Faktanya, Kyuhyun menuangkan hampir setengah dari seluruh isi botol cuka tersebut.

"satu…"

"dua…"

"tiga!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Tao menghela nafas bosan sembari menunggu jam pelajaran sekolahnya berakhir. Dia memandangi pemandangan luar sekolahnya dari balik jendela. Pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran paling membosankan sepanjang masa bagi Tao. karena jendela Tao mengarah ke gerbang sekolah, Tao bisa tahu siapa saja yang keluar-masuk sekolah. Sesekali dia melirik kearah guru sejarahnya, siapa tahu guru killer tersebut sedang bersiap-siap melemparnya dengan penghapus atau kapur, jadi dia bisa menghindarinya.

Entah mata Tao yang tidak beres atau memang kenyataan, Tao melihat mobil Kris baru saja berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia sangat yakin kalau itu mobil Kris. Siapa lagi yang memiliki mobil dengan tato naga berwarna silver kecuali Kris.

Dan benar saja, Kris keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan menuju lapangan. Di tengah lapangan Kris berhenti dan mendongak untuk melihat kearah kelas Tao. dia melihat Tao tengah menatap kearahnya, selain itu, Kris juga melihat kalau guru yang sedang mengajar Tao tampak bersiap-siap melempar Tao dengan sebuah penghapus.

Kris berusaha memperingatkan Tao, tapi Tao tidak menghiraukannya. Kris melambaikan tangannya dan menunjuk kearah depan kelas Tao, tapi yang ada Tao malah balas melambai kearahnya. Kris menepuk dahinya frustasi.

Di kelas, Tao masih asik dengan kegiatan mari-melambaikan-tangan-pada-Kris nya. Tak sadar kalau dirinya sedang dalam keadaan terancam, sepertinya dia tidak menerima sinyal bahaya dari Kris. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya sebuah penghapus papan tulis menghantam kepalanya hingga membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang.

Kalau di situasi berbeda, mungkin Kris akan tertawa sekarang, tapi saat ini dia sedang berada di tempat umum dan dia tak mau menghancurkan image cool city guy-nya. Kris kemudian berjalan menuju ke kelas Tao dan menunggu Tao hingga jam pulang tiba.

Tao yang baru saja terkena lemparan penghapus dengan kekuatan super dari guru sejarahnya merasa kalau dia mengalami geger otak ringan. Bisa di pastikan dahinya lebam sekarang. Poor Tao.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa tak terkecuali Tao keluar dari kelas. Tao berjalan dengan menunduk karena tak mau lebamnya di lihat oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

'ini memalukan!' rutuk Tao dalam hati. Langkah Tao terhenti saat tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang, Kris.

"oh? Gege kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"aish, kau itu terlalu banyak melamun, bahkan kau tak tahu kalau aku benar-benar datang kesekolahmu dan bukan khayalanmu. Coba lihat dahimu…"

Tao diam saja saat Kris menegakkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat dahi Tao yang lebam dengan lebih jelas. Tao juga tak peduli dengan tatapan siswa lain yang terpesona dengan Kris dan iri dengan Tao.

"dua pulu satu kata. Wahh~" kata Tao dengan nada kagum.

"apa?" tanya Kris bingung.

"kau bau saja mengucapkan dua puluh satu kata! Itu kemajuan besar…"

Kris memandang Tao datar. "lebammu parah juga. Mau ke rumah sakit?"

Tao menggeleng, "tidak. Ke rumah saja, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri."

"terserahmu."

Dimobil, baik Kris maupun Tao tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tao sibuk dengan lebamnya dan Kris sibuk dengan setir mobilnya.

"jadi, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang baik hari ini?"

"maksudmu?"

"ya, gege tumben sekali menjemputku dan bahkan perhatian padaku. Apa… hei, kenapa kita menepi? Rumahku masih jauh, ge…"

"aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba saja Kris mendekati kearah Tao dan mencium Tao, Tao yang terkejut hanya diam dan baru bereaksi setelah Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

"apa artinya itu?"

"sekarang, kau resmi jadi kekasihku." Setelah berkata demikian, Kris kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Tao. dan Tao hanya diam. 'apa artinya itu?' pikir Tao.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Sudah seminggu Kyuhyun bekerja di rumah Siwon sebagai koki pribadi Siwon. Kalau tidak Siwon yang berteriak, maka Kyuhyun yang akan berteriak frustasi. Siwon memang tidak lagi berniat membalaskan dendamnya pada Kyuhyun *tak ada yang tahu kenapa dia membatalkan niatnya ini*, tapi dia menggantinya dengan bersikap manja secara berlebihan pada Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun frustasi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia masih betah untuk me'racuni' masakan yang ia buat untuk Siwon.

Hari ini Siwon pulang lebih cepat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kibum sedang tidak ada di rumah, dan itu artinya, selain para maid dan butler yang bekerja disini, hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua di rumah ini.

Siwon yang melihat siluet Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke dapur langsung mengejarnya dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun yang sudah sering di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Siwon hanya diam saja, menunggu perintah dari Siwon. Karena tubuh Siwon menempel pada tubuhnya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kalau suhu tubuh Siwon lebih hangat dari biasanya.

"aku demam." Lapor Siwon.

"lalu?"

"masakkan aku sesuatu…."

"kau mau apa? Bubur?"

"apa saja. tapi jangan bubur. Aku tidak sedang sakit parah." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Sebelum dia meninggalkan dapur, dia berbalik lagi, "dan satu lagi, antarkan ke kamarku."

"hn…"

Kyuhyun membuatkan Siwon sup ginseng. Dan kali ini dia tidak menambahkan apa-apa kedalamnya karena dia merasa kalau Siwon memang benar-benar sedang sakit saat ini. Dia tidak mau menambahkan yang macam-macam dan berakhir di penjara atas tuduhan membunuh anak orang. Hell no!

'Tunggu, Siwon anak orang? Bukan anak setan?' Pikir Kyuhyun, 'oh Kyuhyun, kau lupa, kalau kau adalah pangeran iblisnya…'lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian.

Tapi setelahnya dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli sendiri karena pemikirannya barusan. "ngomong-ngomong soal iblis, aku jadi kangen mama, nanti aku akan menghubungi mama…" gumam Kyuhyun. Kenapa? karena, kalau Kyuhyun pangeran iblis, maka mamanya-lah iblis tersebut. dasar anak durhaka…

Nun jauh di Jepang sana. Mama Kyuhyun bersin. "sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku…"

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Dan dia mendapati Siwon sedang terbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan salah satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan supnya di atas meja nakas dan membenarkan posisi lengan Siwon. Kemudian memakaikan selimut pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Siwon. "tidak begitu panas sebenarnya…"

Kyuhyun mendesah memikirkan nasib sup-nya yang akan terbengkalai. Dia tidak mau membangunkan Siwon. "kalau begini sup-nya bisa dingin…" gumamnya lagi. Saat Kyuhyun hendak berbalik, Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa bangun? Tidurlah lagi. Nanti akan kupanaskan lagi supnya saat kau ingin makan." Ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon menggeleng sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk merawat orang yang sedang sakit. Kemudian, dia sendiri mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang Siwon dengan posisi menghadap ke Siwon.

"suhu normal tubuhku rendah. Makanya, walaupun jika diukur dengan termometer suhunya tidak akan jauh diatas suhu normal." Kata Siwon.

"apa yang kau buat?" tanyanya kemudian.

"sup ginseng."

"kau sudah merendam ginsengnya di dalam susu?"

(Note: ginseng harus di rendam di dalam air selama satu malam atau di rendam di dalam susu untuk mengurangi atau menghilangkan rasa pahitnya.)

"sudah."

"kalau begitu, suapi aku…"

"aku ini hanya koki pribadimu. Bukan pesuruhmu atau kekasihmu yang bisa kau suruh untuk menyuapimu. Makan sendiri…" Kyuhyun meyodorkan nampan berisi supnya pada Siwon.

"ayolah, Kyunnie~ suapin…"

Kyuhyun memandang horror Siwon yang saat ini tengah mengeluarkan aegyo di hadapannya.

"kau tahu Siwon, kau itu terlihat jaaauhhh lebih mengerikan saat ini dibandingkan dengan saat kau masih hobi menjahiliku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?"

"nanti ku jawab. Cepat, suapi aku. Sup-nya keburu dingin."

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menyuapi Siwon. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar Siwon. Dia lupa kalau dia sedang menunggu jawaban dari Siwon tentang alasannya tiba-tiba berubah.

Sebenarnya Siwon sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba kehilangan mood untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Kyuhyun dan berpikir kalau bermanja-manja pada Kyuhyun lebih baik meskipun Kyuhyun bukan kekasihnya ataupun orang terdekatnya. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, dia selalu bisa merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

Suka? Bukan. Ini hanya rasa nyaman yang berlebihan…

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

"_bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"_

"baik, ma. Itu… tidak adakah yang ingin mama tanyakan?"

"_apa? Tentangmu yang bekerja sebagai koki pribadi di rumahnya Siwon?"_

"i…ya?"

"_tidak ada. Bahkan papamu sangat menyetujuinya. Lagipula, kau pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain kan?"_

Kyuhyun tertawa. Mamanya ini tahu sekali dirinya. "mama, apa-"

"halo, mama mertua. Ini aku Siwon."

Ponsel Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba diambil oleh Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat Siwon memanggil mamanya dengan sebutan 'mama mertua'.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan? kembalikan!"

Siwon mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan me-loudspeaker-kan ponsel Kyuhyun. _"kalian baik-baik saja disana?"_ tanya Heechul dari seberang line. Heechul sebenarnya agak aneh dengan panggilan Siwon untuknya barusan, tapi dia toh, senang-senang saja.

"kami baik-baik saja mama mertua." Jawab Siwon.

"jangan memanggil mamaku seperti itu!"

"_eih, Kyuhyunnie, jangan berteriak seperti itu."_ ujar Heechul.

"iya, Kyuhyunnie. Kau tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu pada calon suamimu." Timpal Siwon. Kyuhyun melotot kearah Siwon.

"siapa yang mau jadi istrimu?!"

"_ada apa, kenapa berisik sekali?"_ samar-samar terdengar suara Leeteuk, papa Kyuhyun.

"oh, halo, papa mertua. Perkenalkan, namaku Siwon."

"papa, jangan dengarkan, ugh! Orang gila ini. Choi Siwon, kembalikan ponselku! Ya!" Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan untuk meraih ponselnya yang berada pada Siwon. Kendati tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, tapi Siwon lebih lincah dari pada Kyuhyun.

"_kalian sedang apa disana?"_ tanya Leeteuk. Karena tidak bisa melihat, Leeteuk dan Heechul hanya bisa mendengarkan suara gaduh dan teriakan Kyuhyun.

"kami hanya-"

GEDEBUK!

Kyuhyun yang tersandung dengan kaki tempat tidurnya langsung menghantam tubuh Siwon yang berada di depannya sehingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Siwon. Oh ya, satu lagi, bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. **MENEMPEL!**

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Tidak ada diantara mereka berdua yang bereaksi. Bahkan suara Leeteuk dan Heecul pun seolah tak terdengar oleh mereka. Mereka berdua hanya diam sambil terus bertatapan. Sampai akhirnya Heechul kembali menginterupsi.

"_sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk. Baiklah, mama tutup dulu teleponnya. Selamat bersenang-senang."_ PIIP, sambungan terputus. Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu sadar sontak membulatkan matanya kemudian dan segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Begitupun Siwon. Dia memasang seringai yang cukup mengerikan.

'seringaiannya lebih mengerikan dari punya mama…' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan yang tadi mamamu katakan."

"melakukan apa? Jangan macam-macam!"

"bersenang-senang…" Siwon bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian…

PLANGG…

sebuah nampan besi yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya menghantam Siwon dan membuat Siwon tak sadarkan diri seketika.

"Kurasa aku memukulnya terlalu keras…"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Siwon tersadar dengan kepala yang terasa sangat pusing. Dia ingat, tadi Kyuhyun sempat memukulnya dengan nampan. Dan sampai sekarang sakitnya masih terasa di kepala Siwon.

"sialan. Kuat juga pukulannya…" rutuk Siwon. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dia masih berada di kamarnya. Dia juga memperhatikan pakaian, takut kalau Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu padanya. Memangnya apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun, Won?

"bisa jadi dia memperkosaku…"

Ha! Dasar gila.

Lalu, kemana Kyuhyun? Dia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Bertelepon-ria dengan Tao adiknya. Tao menceritakan kejadian saat Kris mngatakan kalau Tao adalah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun senang tentu saja. mereka saling bertukar cerita dan Tao mengutarakan ketidak sukaannya pada Siwon.

"_tetap saja, aku tidak suka_."

"lalu kau mau bagaimana, Tao?"

"_gege kan tinggal mengganti kerugian Siwon, lalu keluar dari sana."_

"tidak bisa. Itu terlalu menguras uangku. Aku senang seperti ini…"

"_uangmu tidak akan habis hanya karena mengganti kerugiannya. Atau perlu aku yang melakukannya?"_

"tidak perlu. Simpan uangmu. Jangan selalu menilai apa-apa dengan uang, Tao. mentang-mentang uangmu banyak, bukan berarti kau bisa menghamburkannya sesuka hatimu. Belajarlah dari Kris."

"_bukan begitu maksudku, ge. Aku hanya ingin gege cepat pulang dan menemaniku di rumah…"_

"kau kesepian?"

"_sangat kesepian! Pulanglah, kau seperti tahanan saja disana."_

"baiklah, aku akan pulang hari ini."

"_benarkah?"_

"iya, sayang. Gege pulang hari ini."

"_assa! Kutunggu ya…"_

"hei, Tao, kenapa tidak aku suruh saja Kris menginap di rumah?"

"_eh?"_

"biarkan Kris menemanimu."

"_iya juga. Kalau begitu aku akan mengundangnya sekarang. Gege tidak usah pulang. Pai!"_

Sambungan seketika terputus. Kyuhyun kembali mengomel tak jelas karena dongsaeng menyebalkannya itu. saat Kyuhyun berkata dia akan pulang, Tao senang, dan saat Kyuhyun mengutarakan idenya, tiba-tiba saja Tao tak mempedulikannya. Bahkan menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah pulang.

Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, dia mau kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Tapi dia yang ada dia malah mendapati Siwon yang tengah bersandar di kulkas dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di tebak.

"wae?"

"ada masalah."

"masalah apa?"

"ada yang memesan Croque En Bouche…"

"kue pengantin khas Perancis? Tinggal kau buatkan?"

"dia ingin yang tradisional."

"lalu?"

"aku tidak bisa membuatnya, tapi pegawaiku sudah menyetujui pesanannya."

"untuk kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tiga hari lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "akan ku buatkan untukmu…"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Sehari sebelum hari H, Kyuhyun sudah mulai membuat Croque en Bouche yang di katakan Siwon dan Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius dengan kegiatannya. Sedikit tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun bisa membuat Crouque en Bouche versi tradisionalnya. Karena, di Korea, tidak sampai 10 yang bisa membuatnya. Oh ya, sebagai tambahan, mereka mengerjakannya di rumah Siwon atas permintaan Kyuhyun yang tidak mau membuatnya di restoran Siwon ataupun restorannya.

Kyuhyun dengan telaten mengerjakan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue tersebut. Siwon di buat penasaran dengan alasan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau menunjukkan kemampuan memasaknya yang luar biasa, dan selalu mengacau saat memasak.

Terutama saat memasak untuknya. Dan untuk kalian ketahui, rencana Kyuhyun adalah mengacaukan setiap masakannya dan tak membiarkan Siwon tahu kalau sebenarnya dia bisa memasak. Meskipun sekarang Siwon sudah tahu Kyuhyun bisa memasak karena malam-Kyuhyun-tidak-bisa-tidur itu, Kyuhyun tetap dengan senang hati dan riang gembira menghancurkan semua masakannya. Pengecualian untuk sup ginseng, karena saat itu Siwon sedang sakit.

Sekitar tiga jam kemudian, kue tersebut siap. Kue yang seluruhnya hampir terbuat dari caramel tersebut terlihat sangat cantik dan sangat sayang untuk di makan. Siwon bahkan terpana melihatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dengan karyanya. Sudah lama dia tidak membuat kue ini. Terakhir kali dia membuatkannya untuk seorang teman yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Namanya Sehun.

"kau luar biasa, Kyuhyun…" puji Siwon tulus.

"ini hanya bantuan dariku. Anggap sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian tempo hari."

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat Siwon memeluknya erat. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Berbeda dengan pelukan-pelukan Siwon yang biasanya.

"aku sayang padamu…" ucap Siwon.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Hari ini baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Kyuhyun sih, niatnya mau pulang, tapi dilarang Tao karena dia ingin berdua bersama Kris. Kyuhyun sempat mengomeli Tao yang terlalu sering 'meminjam' Kris. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Kris di restoran? Dan Tao selalu menjawab, semua sudah di atur.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mendekam di kamar mereka masing-masing dan rumah tersebut hanya di ramaikan oleh lalu-lalang para maid dan butler yang terus bergerak kesana-kemari. Mari kita mengintip ke kamar Siwon.

Dia terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan kertas, karton, gunting, cutter, penggaris, pensil, beberapa papan triplek tipis dan lain-lain.

Siwon mengacungkan cutter ditangannya keatas, menatap tajam kearah cutter dan karton tebal dihadapannya secara bergantian, kemudian dia mulai menggoreskan katernya di permukaan karton.

SRETTT…

Dan tak sengaja, cutter tersebut mengenai tangan Siwon. Siwon memandangi ibu jarinya yang tengah mengeluarkan darah tersebut tanpa ekspresi, tadi tiga detik kemudian…

"ARGHHHH!" teriakannnya menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah, diikuti dengan bunyi sirine ambulans dan gonggongan dari anjing-anjing tetangga sebelah yang terkejut akibat teriakannya.

BRUKK…

Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas harus rela terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya karena terkejut dengan teriakan Siwon yang luar binasa tadi. Saat Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada pinggir tempat tidurnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan Siwon yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar. Siwon terlihat sedang mengapit sebuah kotak P3K dan ibu jarinya yang terluka di balut dengan kain kasa sedemikian tebalnya hingga berukuran 3 kali lipat dari ukuran asli ibu jarinya.

"Kyuhyun! Tanganku terluka, cepat, ini darurat!" Siwon berlari kearah Kyuhyun dengan gaya ala militer. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat posisi Kyuhyun. "kau sedang apa dengan posisi seperti itu?" tanya Siwon.

Saat ini posisi Kyuhyun adalah, sebagian besar tubuhnya masih berada di lantai, hanya kaki kanan dan tangan kanannya saja yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Kyuuhyun juga memasang tampang seidiot-idiotnya di hadapan Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan posisi anehnya, langsung berdiri tegap.

"itu karenamu, tahu! Lalu kenapa kau kemari? Tanganmu luka? Kau harusnya ke- mpphh!"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti saat mulutnya di sumpal dengan plester berukuran besar oleh Siwon.

"diam, dan obati tanganku."

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan jarinya yang terluka pada Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka plester yang menempel dimulutnya.

"CHOI SIWONNN!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal setelah plesternya terbuka.

"iya, sayang. Cepat obati lukaku…"

"siapa yang kau panggil sayang?! Tidak mau, obati saja sendiri!"

"hei, ingat kata mamamu, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada calon suamimu~"

"siapa yang mau jadi istrimu? Obati sendiri."

"ayolah, atau kau perlu ku cium dulu? Sini, mumumu~"

"berani kau melakukannya, kau akan kena nampanku sekali lagi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukka nampannya yang pernah ia pakai untuk menggeplak kepala Siwon dulu.

Siwon yang tadinya memonyongkan bibirnya langsung memasang wajah kesal karena ancaman Kyuhyun.

"dari mana asalnya nampan itu?"

"bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun memandang iritasi pada Siwon yang sedang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sok imut yang malah terkesan menyeramkan untuk Kyuhyun. Karena tak mau membuat matanya sakit lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengobati Siwon. Dia tidak bisa mengusir Siwon karena Siwon menempel (?) erat pada ranjangnya seperti permen karet yang tersangkut di sepatu. Dan itu menyebalkan!

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

"siapa yang datang, bibi Wang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kepala maid yang bekerja di rumah Siwon. Tidak biasanya Siwon menerima tamu di rumahnya.

"itu temannya tuan muda Siwon. Namanya Steve."

"oh… terimakasih, bibi Wang."

"steve? Sepertinya itu bukan nama yang asing untukku…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak tepat di depan kamar Siwon. Saat Kyuhyun tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, tak sengaja Kyuhyun mendengar samar-samar tentang pembicaraan Siwon dengan Steve di dalam kamar Siwon. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar Siwon.

Setelahnya, tangan Kyuhyun mengepal kuat dan tanpa izin, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar Siwon yang tak pernah terkunci itu. Siwon memandang kaget pada Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan Steve yang masih terlihat santai dengan posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menoleh kebelakang sama sekali bahkan.

"aku akan mengganti semua kerugianmu, jadi biarkan aku pergi."

BLAMM

Setelah itu Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Siwon dengan kasar dan masuk kekamarnya, mengepak semua barang-barangnya dan tanpa di sadarinya, airmata mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang manis.

"ku kira dia berbeda. Benar kata Tao. mereka semua sama." Gumam Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**Author's Note: **aku seneng banget sama respon kalian di chapter sebelumnya! Ini chapter 2-nya. Semoga kalian suka. Maaf kalau kurang lucu karena aku memang tidak terlalu bisa memasukkan unsure humor kedalam ceritaku dan alurnya cepat. Penasaran dengan apa yang di dengar oleh Kyuhyun? Baca **chapter 3-nya yang akan segera ku update, jika review-nya bagus dan keadaan memungkinkan**. Dan satu lagi, kali ini yang membalas review kalian adalah, **URI MOMMY, CHOI KYUHYUN…**^^

**Review's Reply:**

"**Halo semuanya, aku Kyuhyun. Karakter yang cukup tersiksa di FF ini. Tapi, karena aku anak baik, maka aku akan membantu author somplak ini untuk membalas review-an dari kalian…"**

**Shin Min Young : **aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Siwon bisa menjadi seperti itu. Itu ulah jemari Grey yang menari-nari dengan seenaknya di atas papan keyboard. ^^

**Guardian Heart : **oke. Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Shin Min Hyo : **namamu mirip dengan Min Young-ssi. Bahkan marga kalian. Apa kalian bersaudara? Hahaha XD oke. Ini sudah dilanjut ^^

**Dyayudya : **Tengkyu :* FF kayak gini gimana maksudnya? FF ancur kayak gini emang sulit nemuinnya /*Grey asah golok*/*Kyu: Peace*/ Oke. Ini lanjutannya, fighting juga ^^

**Thedolphinduck : **aku tahu. Tapi sebenarnya aku kasihan sama yang betugas membersihkan semua kekacauan di mall akibat ulah kami berdua. /lho?/ tapi itu salah Siwon. Dia yang tidak mau mengalah, hahaha XD ^^

**CuttieKyu : **kami berdua berhasil kok, dengan cara kami masing-masing. Aku dengan hobiku mengacaukan setiap masakanku, dan Siwon dengan manja-nya yang membuatku sakit kepala. ^^

**Evil Kyu : **tadi dia sudah memcoba untuk mencincangku diatas *lirik ke FF* oke. Mau lebih seru? Coba kamu nyalain api di dekat laptopmu. Nanti pasti heboh, trus biar makin seru, siramin bensin… /plakk/ ^^

**Meotmeot : **ahahaha :D bukan CIA yang itu, tapi Culinary Institute of America. Itu beneran ada kok sekolahnya. Niatku memang begitu. Masakan yang kubuat itu adalah rahasia Negara. Tanyakan saja langsung pada Chanyeol atau Henry.^^

**Cacaca : **apa ya? kalau udah baca chapter ini pasti tau dong rencana aneh kami masing-maisng… eh, bukan aneh, tapi rencana jenius kami. MUAHAHAHA XD ^^

**Augesteca : **entar, di chapter 3 kita kasih tahu. Sabar, oke ? ^^

**Ghaida : **hahaha XD sesuju aja deh sama kamu, tapi hanya Siwon yang bocah, aku tidak. Aku ini dewasa, kau tahu? Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Evilpumkin : **waktu baca reviewanmu, Grey bilang gini: aku kira bakalan dapat komen negative, ternyata… I LOVE YOU ^^ dan dia senyam-senyum sendiri karena itu. kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kegilaan yang menimpa Grey.

**Rikha-Chan : **ohoo~ begitulah. Tapi siapa yang kau bilang ratu evil? Aku ini anak baik…

**User31 : **inget dong~ wae? Kau tidak suka dengan masakanku? Hiks… T,T / hahaha XD *Kyuhyun mood swing-nya parah, dari nangis bisa langsung ketawa*kamu pintar juga ternyata /maksudnya?/ iya, tapi kali ini si Grey gak buat Siwon berotak mesum kok. Cuma manjanya aja yang kelewat. ^^

**Grey: *lempar Kyuhyun kepelukan Siwon /?/***

**Okay, sekian FF untuk chapter ini. Lebih dan kurang saya mohon maaf, **

**Salam olahraga!**

**P.S From Kyuhyun: Pizza berbagai rasa di restoranku untuk kalian semua. Siwon yang bayar.**

**Siwon : kenapa aku lagi?!**

**Pyeong~~ ^^**


	4. Love Cuisine

**Title : Love Cuisine**

**Author : **VD_Cho

**Cast : **dimana ada Kyuhyun, di sana ada Siwon, it's** WONKYU **guys! ^^

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, Drama, AU

**Length : **Threeshot!

**Summary : **Kyuhyun, seorang pemilik restoran yang selalu mengacau jika berurusan dengan hal masak memasak, membuat masalah dengan Siwon, seorang lulusan terbaik CIA. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun. Apa jadinya jika Siwon berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun? Check this out…

**Third Chapter (3/3)**

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

"dia sudah kuamankan. HUAHAHAA~"

"WU YI FANN!"

"CHOI SUHO!"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Kalian mau tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau menunjukkan kemampuan memasaknya kepada orang lain selain orang-orang terdekatnya?

Itu karena dia pernah di khianati dan di manfaatkan oleh seseorang di masa lalunya. Dia sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa tahun silam itu, sebenarnya. Tapi, mendengar pembicaraan Siwon dan Steve yang menyangkut pautkan namanya dan terdapat kata-kata 'memanfaatkan kemampuannya' di sana, membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan kembali teringat akan kejadian tersebut.

Dia tidak mau kalau harus di manfaatkan lagi. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi, menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan Siwon dan tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan pria itu selama-lamanya.

Tapi, saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja Siwon mendorongnya masuk kembali kedalam.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"bukan urusanmu. Menyingkirlah, aku mau pulang."

"pulang kemana? Ini rumahmu juga."

"tidak, ini rumahmu, Siwon-ssi. Aku hanya koki pribadimu disini. Aku akan mengganti semua kerugianmu. Kirimkan saja nomor rekeningmu padaku, uangnya akan segera ku transfer."

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Siwon tak semudah itu menyerah. Dia menarik kembali tangan Kyuhyun.

"katakan dimana salahku."

Kyuhyun berdecih, "kau tidak salah sama sekali. Aku yang salah karena mempercayai orang sepertimu. Ku kira kau berbeda, ternyata kau sama saja."

"tunggu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"kau mau tahu apa alasannya kenapa aku tidak mau menunjukkan kemampuanku kepada orang lain secara sembarangan? Itu karena aku tidak ingin di manfaatkan lagi!" nada bicara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi. Siwon terdiam beberapa saat, dia sedang berpikir, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa berpikir kalau dirinya sedang di manfaatkan…

"Kyu, kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Steve?"

"aku tidak menguping, suara kalian terdengar sampai luar." Elak Kyuhyun.

"dengar, Kyu, kau hanya salah paham. Steve mengajakku untuk bekerja sama dengannya dan suaminya. Dan aku berniat-"

"aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Kau terlalu pandai merangkai kata."

"aku mau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"tidak, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku mau pergi!"

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari sini."

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam kamar seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai dari barang-barang yang pecah, benda terjatuh, teriakan-teriakan tak jelas Kyuhyun, sampai rintihan kesakitan Siwon. Keadaan ricuh itu terus menerus terdengar selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Steve –atau kau bisa memanggilnya Sehun– awalnya ingin membantu Siwon untuk menahan Kyuhyun, tapi di batalkannya saat mendengar suara-suara tersebut. dia masih sayang nyawanya. Begitupun para maid dan butler yang memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan suara-suara gaduh tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, suara gaduh tersebut berhenti, Siwon keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"kau apakan dia, Siwon hyung?"

"dia sudah kuamankan. HUAHAHAA~"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"itu rahasia…"

Siwon mengunci pintu kamar Kyuhyun dari luar dan tak membiarkan siapapun masuk kedalamnya tanpa izin darinya.

"Kyuhyun sayang, calon suamimu yang tampan ini minta maaf karena harus mengurungmu disana. Ini hanya salah paham, okay? Kalau kau sudah tenang, baru akan kubukakan."

"MMMMPPPHHHH!"

"iya, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu~"

"MMMMPPPPHHHHH! MMPPHHH!"

"bye, calon istriku~"

Sehun yang melihat Siwon tengah bermonolog ria dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulutnya di bekap oleh sesuatu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah hyungnya satu ini.

"hyung, nanti ikut denganku, yuk?" ajak Sehun. Siwon –masih dengan senyumannya– menoleh kearah Sehun, "kemana?"

"ke rumah sakit jiwa…"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Di restoran Kyuhyun saat ini tengah ramai-ramainya karena Tao mengadakan promosi diskon 30 persen setiap pembelian produk Panda-Q, apapun itu. katanya sih, ini sebagai perwujudan rasa senangnya karena dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Kris. Dan itu membuat seluruh pegawai restoran sibuk.

Tak jarang juga ada koki yang memiliki peran ganda, seperti Victoria yang seorang entremetier juga bekerja sebagai _garde manger_. Kris juga sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Pattisier dan masakan anti-pasto.

"meja 4, 1 chicken paramigiana, 1 tiramisu, 1 earl grey tea, 2 frappuccino."

"meja 7, 2 carbonara, 1 spaghetti abalone, 3 orange juice."

"meja 19, 1 lasagna, 1 tortellini, 1 gunpowder tea, 2 apple juice."

"meja 23, 3 caffe macchiato."

"meja 18, …"

Chanyeol tiada hentinya menyebutkan satu per satu pesanan dari setiap meja. Wajan-wajan juga tidak berhenti memasak. Tidak hanya di bagian hidangan utama, di bagian hidangan pembuka dan penutup juga sama. Bahkan, saking banyaknya, stok bahan di lemari persediaan mereka mulai menipis.

Tao juga tampak sibuk membantu di bagian pastry. Tao cukup ahli di bagian ini meskipun tidak sehebat Kyuhyun. Tapi untuk seseorang yang belajar secara otodidak, Tao cukup mengagumkan. Dia membantu Kris dan yang lainnya untuk membuat croissant.

"biasanya kau hanya melihat-lihat di dapur, kenapa sekarang ikut membantu?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang bekerja di sebelahnya. Tao menoleh kearah Kris. Dan Kris bisa melihat wajah Tao yang terkena noda tepung di bagian pipi dan dagunya.

"daripada aku bosan, lebih baik aku membantu kalian, kan? lagi pula ini karenaku." Jawab Tao.

"kemari. Kau tidak cocok bekerja di dapur. Lihat wajahmu ini, semuanya berlumuran tepung." Kata Kris sambil membersihkan wajah Tao dari noda tepung.

Tao tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan Kris, tapi kemudian senyumannya itu menghilang saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket di pipinya. Tao buru-buru membuka matanya dan meraba pipinya, sementara Kris sudah bergerak menjauhinya. Dan benar saja, selai cokelat sudah menempel disana.

"WU YI FANN!"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Setelah meninggalkan rumah selama hampir 3 jam penuh untuk mengurusi restoran dan hotelnya, Siwon kembali. Dan hal pertama yang ingin dia lakukan adalah memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun yang dia sekap di kamar. Tapi niat itu di batalkannya saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang memasang tampang garang kepadanya tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, di samping Kyuhyun, duduk Sehun yang menunjukkan tampang menyesal pada Siwon.

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa keluar?" tanya Siwon dengan nada takut. Oh, ayolah, setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun, dia wajar merasakan takut. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. bisa jadi, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama padanya, atau mungkin lebih buruk.

Seketika raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah mendengar pertanyaan Siwon barusan, kemudian di rangkulnya bahu Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya, "kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau Steve itu adalah Sehun?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum, Siwon mulai waspada, _'oh tidak, senyuman itu lagi…'_ desis Siwon dalah hatinya. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum sangat manis padanya, itu tandanya ada yang tidak beres.

"mana ku tahu kalau kau mengenal Sehun." Bela Siwon.

"kau tahu, Sehun sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, aku juga pernah membuatkan Croque en Bouche di hari pernikahannya. Dia yang membebaskanku. Tadi dia sudah ku beri sedikit pelajaran karena bersekutu denganmu, dan sekarang giliranmu!"

"HUWAAAA!" pekik Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun mengacungkan sebilah pisau daging kearahnya. Siwon berlari menghindari Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun terus mengejarnya. Sehun memijit pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya pusing.

"astaga, mereka itu seperti pasangan psikopat… aku harus menghubungi Kai. Aku bisa gila kalau terlalu lama disini…"

"_waeyo, chagi?"_

"Kai, bisa jemput aku di rumah Siwon hyung sekarang?"

"_wae? Katanya kau ingin menginap…"_

"tidak jadi. Jemput aku sekarang, atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatahmu."

"_y-ya! chagi, mana bisa begitu… arraseo, aku jemput sekarang."_

Sambungan langsung di putuskan sepihak oleh Kai. Sepertinya dia takut sekali dengan ancaman Sehun, eoh?

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Saat ini, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang beristirahat di taman belakang. Mereka berdua sama-sama kelelahan setelah berlari cukup lama. Pisau daging yang tadi di bawa oleh Kyuhyun juga sudah diamankan Siwon.

Perkiraan Siwon tepat. kalau Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya, maka Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan kepadanya. Benar saja, dia nyaris menjadi Siwon cincang di tangan Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa itu Sehun, tidak akan begini jadinya…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"salahmu juga yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan dan main pergi begitu saja." timpal Siwon.

"ya, ya… aku tahu, Sehun sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"jadi, kita berbaikan sekarang?" Siwon melebarkan tangannya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"bukannya seharusnya kita bersalaman, ya?"

"itu sudah biasa. Kita berbaikan sekarang…"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya. Dan Kyuhyun juga membalasnya. Hh~ pasangan yang aneh…

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Sebuah audy hitam terparkir di halaman kediaman Choi. Seorang pria berkulit tan dalam balutan busana casual keluar dari mobil tersebut, dia Kai Kim, suami dari Oh Sehun atau namanya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Kim Sehun. Seperti biasa, para maid dan butler yang ada menyambut para tamu dengan sopan.

"dimana Sehun?" tanya Kai pada salah seorang butler.

"tuan Sehun sedang berada di ruang tamu, tuan."

Kai mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Disana dia mendapati Sehun yang sedang tertidur dengan penampilan agak acak-acakan. Kai mendekati Sehun dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum saat mendapati Kai di hadapannya.

"kau sudah sampai."

"ya. aku langsung kemari setelah mendengar ancamanmu. Kenapa pakaianmu?"

Sehun memperhatikan pakaiannya, "ini ulah Kyuhyun hyung. Salahku juga sih."

"Kyuhyun hyung ada disini?"

"ya, dia menjadi koki pribadi Siwon hyung."

"lalu dimana mereka?"

"di taman belakang sepertinya. Sedang main kejar-kejaran." Jawab Sehun malas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai yang duduk di sampingnya.

Main kejar-kejaran? Pernahkah kau melihat seseorang bermain kejar-kejaran sambil mengacungkan pisau daging pada sasarannya? Oh Sehun, kau yang psikopat disini…

"kita pulang sekarang?"

Sehun menggeleng, "sebentar lagi. Aku mau tidur. kepalaku pusing."

"kita sampainya kemarin, kenapa kau baru jet lag-nya sekarang?"

"kepalaku pusing karena tingkah dua hyung yang agak 'terganggu' itu."

"oh~"

Setelahnya Kai hanya diam sambil menonton acara olahraga ditelevisi yang ada diruangan itu dan membiarkan Sehun tertidur di bahunya.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

"tidak ada bintang malam ini…" gumam Kris yang tengah berdiri di atas gedung restoran tempatnya bekerja. Dia menatapi langit malam yang 'kosong' tanpa ada bulan maupun bintang yang bisa terlihat. Tao yang sedari tadi mencarinya, tak sengaja menemukan Kris dan memeluk Kris dari belakang.

"itu karena hari ini sedang mendung gege. Mereka tertutup oleh awan hitam…"

Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao dan menggangti posisinya sehingga dialah sekarang yang memeluk Tao dari belakang. Tao menyandarkan bahunya ke dada bidang Kris.

"hari ini menyenangkan. Pelanggan kita benar-benar bertambah banyak…"

"itu karenamu yang memberikan diskon."

"gege, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kau kerumahku? Kita bermain bersama Zizi…"

"tidak mau. Zizi itu tidak suka denganku. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia mencakarku lagi?" tolak Kris. Tao tertawa. Memang benar, Zizi –panda peliharaan Tao– tidak suka dengan Kris. Dia selalu berusaha untuk mencakar Kris jika dia bertemu dengan Kris. Padahal, Tao sudah sering menasehati anaknya itu (Note: Tao menganggap Zizi sebagai anaknya) agar tidak mencakar sang papa lagi (Note: kalau Tao mamanya, maka Kris adalah papanya Zizi). Panda pintar nan lucu itu hanya menggangguk tapi tak mengindahkannya. Dia selalu berusaha untuk mengganggu Kris disetiap kesempatan.

"bagaimana kalau kerumahku?" tawar Kris.

"kerumah gege?"

"rumah sedang sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa selain aku."

Tao memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Kris dan menatap tajam Kris, "kau tidak akan melakukan yang macam-macam padaku kan?"

Kris menyeringai sebagai balasannya, "aku tidak akan melakukan yang macam-macam. Aku hanya akan melakukan satu macam padamu Tao~"

Pipi Tao memerah, "kalau aku tidak mau?"

"aku akan memaksamu." Kris kemudian menggendong Tao ala bridal style dan membawa Tao yang meronta-ronta minta di turunkan, masuk kedalam mobilnya. Jam kerja restoran sudah berakhir, jadi tak ada masalah kalau mereka meninggalkan restoran sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi ya di rumahnya Kris? Aku juga tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin mencari tahu. Hahaha XD

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

_Seminggu kemudian…_

"hei, putri tidur, bangunlah. Masakkan aku sesuatu…"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara Siwon dari balik pintu kamarnya. Di liriknya jam yang ada di atas meja nakas di sebelahnya. Ini masih jam 5 pagi.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan mata masih terpejam. "apa yang kau lakukan Siwon-ah? Ini masih jam 5 pagi…"

"bangunkan aku sejam lagi kalau kau tidak mau masakanku hangus lagi." Lanjutnya kemudian. Kyuhyun baru saja mau menutup pintunya lagi, tapi Siwon sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"ayolah. Setelah ini kau akan ku bebaskan."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan, bisa ia lihat kalau Siwon sudah rapi dengan setelan jas-nya. "apa maksudmu? Kau mau kemana?"

"ini terakhir kalinya kau akan memasak untukku. Aku akan pergi ke amerika hari ini."

"kenapa mendadak? Berapa lama?"

"aku baru di hubungi semalam. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk berangkat dengan penerbangan tercepat yang bisa ku dapatkan hari ini. Untuk masalah lama atau tidaknya aku juga tidak tahu, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun tidak membalas lagi. Dia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju dapur dan memasakkan Siwon seporsi lasagna.

Siwon menangkap raut wajah muram Kyuhyun saat sedang menyantap makanannya. "kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei, Kyu, tatap aku…"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menangis untuk kedua kalinya karena dirinya setelah yang pertama, dia membuat Kyuhyun menangis karena salah paham padanya. Oh ya? karena dirinya?

"aku membuatmu menangis lagi ya?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyeka airmatanya, "aku menangis karena aku bahagia bisa bebas darimu, bukan menangis karena kau akan pergi." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon merengut mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"cepat habiskan makananmu. Kau akan ketinggalan pesawat nanti." ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari meja makan meninggalkan Siwon, tapi Siwon mengejarnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"kalau kau tidak mau aku pergi, katakanlah, maka aku tidak akan pergi." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"tidak. Pergilah. Apa hak-ku melarangmu?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Siwon tapi, yang ada Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"hei, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu." kata Siwon.

"apa?"

"aku mau minta maaf."

"untuk?"

"untuk semuanya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu dengan segala tingkah manjaku yang berlebihan padamu selama ini…"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum mendengar penuturan Siwon meskipun begitu, air matanya tetap mengalir, "kau menyadarinya?"

"tentu saja. itukan di sengaja." Cengir Siwon, " lalu, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu salah paham beberapa hari yang lalu. dan maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menangis…"

"Siwon-ah…"

"aku tahu ini tidak romantis, tapi…"

Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi menghadap kearahnya dan kemudian dia mencium Kyuhyun cukup lama untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun membalasnya.

"… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Siwon setelah melepaskan tautannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Kyuhyunnie, saranghae…" Siwon membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"nado saranghae, Siwonnie…"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

"kau yakin tidak mau menahanku?" tanya Siwon untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Kyuhyun.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula Kyuhyun menjawab "tidak, pergilah. Ayahmu membutuhkanmu disana."

CUP

Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun, "baiklah. Tunggu aku. Aku akan segera kembali."

"aku pasti akan menunggumu."

"jangan melirik yang lain saat aku tidak ada, oke? Aku akan meminta Tao untuk memata-mataimu."

"iya, iya. Kau juga, kebetulan saat ini mamaku sedang ada di Amerika dan dia memiliki sangat banyak waktu luang, aku juga akan memintanya untuk memata-mataimu. Kalau ada laporan yang macam-macam tentang dirimu, aku akan langsung terbang ke sana dan membuatmu menjadi bakso. Kau mengerti?"

"siap, boss." Siwon berpose seakan memberikan hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"pergilah, tadi kau bilang pesawatmu berangkat jam 7. Nanti kau terlambat."

"baiklah, calon istriku, aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau rindu padaku, hubungi aku, oke?"

Sebelum Siwon memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara, Siwon menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencium Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Baru setelahnya dia berangkat. Kyuhyun terus melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil yang di tumpangi Siwon menghilang dari pandangannya.

"tapi tadi memang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Seharusnya dia memberikanku sesuatu, huh!" gerutu Kyuhyun saat dia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

_Tiga tahun kemudian,_

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk mengurusi beberapa berkas tentang restorannya. Kini restorannya itu sudah memiliki beberapa cabang di berbagai belahan Negara Korea Selatan, bahkan sampai luar negeri. Kyuhyun sebenarnya bisa saja ikut dengan Siwon ke Amerika, tapi di tolaknya karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tao sendirian di Korea dan juga bisnisnya begitu saja.

Masalah rahasia Kyuhyun yang luar biasa dalam memasak itu tetap tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya kecuali orang-orang terdekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun senang melakukan hal itu (red: meracuni masakannya sendiri). dan korbannya terus bertambah. Kai, Sehun, bahkan Kibum. Tapi yang terparah adalah Kai. Dia sampai harus di rawat intensif selama seminggu penuh akibat memakan pizza buatan Kyuhyun yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai bahan yang tak di ketahui dengan jelas bentuk dan namanya.

"GEGE!" teriakan Tao menggema keseluruh ruang kerja Kyuhyun yang terletak di lantai paling atas restorannya alias lantai 5. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang menandatangani sebuah berkas harus mengerang frustasi karena tanda tangannya melenceng akibat dirinya yang dikejutkan oleh teriakan Tao.

"jangan berteriak, Tao! ada apa?"

"Won ge sudah kembali!"

"oh, Siwon sudah kembali ya?" Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi perkataan Tao dengan datar dan cuek.

"Kyu ge?"

"ada apa lagi, Tao-ku tersayang?"

"Siwon ge. Amerika. Pulang?"

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Kyuhyun, loading please…

BRAKK…

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya, "ASTAGA! KENAPA KAU BARU MENGATAKANNYA SEKARANG, TAO?!"

"aku sudah mengatakannya dari tadi, GEGE!"

"aku harus pergi sekarang. Dimana dia?"

"dirumahnya tentu saja. dimana lagi?"

Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju mobilnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke rumah Siwon. sesampainya disana, tanpa babibu, dia langsung menanyakan keberadaan Siwon pada maid yang di temuinya, setelah di beritahukan bahwa Siwon ada dikamarnya, Kyuhyun langsung naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Siwon.

Tubuh Siwon terbanting ke ranjang di belakangnya saat Kyuhyun menerjangnya.

"ugh! sayang, tenagamu itu terlalu kuat…" ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Siwon dan membantu Siwon untuk bangkit, dan kemudian kembali memeluk Siwon.

"aku merindukanmu…" ujar Siwon sembari membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"aku juga, Wonnie."

Setelahnya, Siwon mencium Kyuhyun yang sudah lama tak di temuinya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah ada waktu untuk mengunjungi Siwon ke Amerika karena sibuk mengurusi cabang-cabang restorannya, begitupun Siwon. jadi mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon dan video call saja.

Tepat saat mereka sedang berciuman, Jiwon, adiknya Siwon membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan membuat ke dua insan yang sudah lama tak bertemu tersebut melepaskan pagutannya kerena terkejut.

"oops! Maaf, lanjutkan…" Jiwon kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamar Siwon dengan cepat dan segera turun kebawah sambil berteriak, "ARGHH! MAMA! SIWON OPPA SEDANG BERCIUMAN DENGAN PACARNYA! MATAKU SUDAH TIDAK POLOS LAGI!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya melongo mendengar teriakan Jiwon, sedetik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

"dia adikmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk.

"selama ini dia tinggal dengan orang tuaku di Amerika."

"ooh~ aku juga tidak melihat Kibum. Dia dimana?"

"Kibum sedang ke Jepang. Liburan bersama Donghae." Jawab Siwon.

"err~ Kyu?" panggil Siwon.

"hmm?"

"aku membeli sebuah oleh-oleh untukmu."

"oleh-oleh? Apa?"

"tutup matamu." Ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Apakah ini akan seperti di film-film roman, dimana sang pemeran pria akan memberikan sebuah cincin pada sang pemeran wanita dan mengatakan, "would you marry me?". Oh, astaga, Kyuhyun…. Kau terlihat seperti abg labil sekarang.

"buka matamu."

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah boneka teddy bear berukuran sangat besar di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menyentuh boneka di hadapannya ini dan secara tak sengaja menekan bagian perut boneka teddy tersebut.

"_Cho Kyuhyun, kita sudah berpisah selama 3 tahun. Dan aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku merindukan senyumanmu, masakanmu, teriakanmu, pukulanmu, semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kita terpisah lagi, jadi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu…"_

Kyuhyun tahu dengan jelas suara siapa yang terputar dalam rekaman boneka teddy tersebut, itu suara Siwon. Kyuhyun menunggu jeda itu berakhir, tapi tak kunjung ada sambungan dari rekaman tersebut. Kyuhyun memindahkan boneka teddy bear itu dari hadapannya untuk menanyakan pada Siwon kelanjutan dari rekaman barusan. Tapi, setelahnya Kyuhyun terdiam.

Siwon sedang berlutut dihadapannya dengan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam berisikan sepasang cincing yang sangat indah di dalamnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mau kah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku di kemudian hari?"

"kau sedang melamarku?"

"iya. Apa kau bersedia?"

"ini lanjutan dari rekaman itu?"

"iya, sayang. Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Siwon tak sabaran.

"kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

"katakan : iya, aku bersedia…"

"baiklah…" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya. Siwon menunggunya dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang membuat Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya. Kalau biasanya Siwon yang memulai ciuman mereka, kali ini Kyuhyunlah yang mencium Siwon terlebih dahulu.

"iya, aku mau menikah denganmu!" jawab Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, teriakan dari Jiwon kembali terdengar.

"MAMA! SIWON OPPA AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN PACARNYA!"

"apa mamamu juga sedang berada di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi Jiwon terus berteriak 'Mama'. Siwon menggeleng.

"biarkan saja. dia memang biasa heboh begitu."

"ooh~"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

_4 tahun kemudian…._

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 3 tahunan berlari dengan lincah menuju ke dalam dapur restoran yang didirikan oleh WonKyu dan KaiHun 4 tahun silam.

Yap, KaiHun dan WonKyu telah berhasil merealisasikan restoran baru yang telah mereka bicarakan sejak lama bahkan hingga membuat Kyuhyun salah paham itu. restoran tersebut di beri nama Love Cuisine dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebagai Chef de Cuisine-nya. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan restoran barunya, Chanyeol diangkat menjadi presdir baru di restoran Panda-Q.

Kenapa bukan Tao? itu karena Tao dan Kris memutuskan untuk membuka toko pastry sendiri. Oh ya, mereka saat ini sedang menikmati honey moon mereka di Belanda.

"Suho sayang, kenapa kemari? Nanti kau terluka…" ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat Suho masuk ke tempatnya bekerja.

"ma~, Suho mau bikin cecuatu buat Lay…"

"eoh? Suho mau bikin apa?"

"Suho mau macakin Lay cpagetty…"

"memangnya Suho bisa?" timpal Siwon yang baru saja kembali dari ruang penyimpanan bahan. Siwon menggendong Suho dan mendudukkannya di atas meja.

"kalau papa ajalin, Suho pacti bica…"

"eih~ kau ini, bicara saja belum benar mau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu…" ujar Siwon sambil mencubit gemas pipi anaknya tersebut. Suho memasang tampang merajuknya. Kenapa dia tidak boleh memasak untuk Lay? Dia kan ingin menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Lay lewat masakannya itu…

Ngomong-ngomong, Lay itu adalah anaknya Kai dan Sehun. Usianya 5 bulan lebih muda dari Suho.

"jangan ngambek, sayang. Bukannya papamu tidak mau. Hanya saja, kalian itu masih kecil. Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Nanti, kalau Suho sudah besar, baru Suho boleh membuatkan sesuatu untuk Lay. Mengerti?" jelas Kyuhyun. Suho mengangguk imut.

"kalau begitu, sekarang Suho kembali ke ruang kerja papa, ne? main saja di sana…"

"tidak mau…"

"jadi, Suho maunya apa?"

"telepon paman Klis. Suho mau makan cokelat yang banyak…"

"paman Kris sedang tidak ada di sini Suho. Suho mau makan cokelat? Nanti mama antarkan…"

"benal?"

"iya, sayang."

"okay." Suho mangacungkan ibu jarinya, kemudian turun dari atas meja dengan bantuan Siwon dan kembali keruang kerja Siwon.

"anak itu sama saja manjanya denganmu…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"namanya juga anakku. Jja! Waktu istirahat makan siang sudah selesai, ayo kita bekerja lagi, chagi…"

"arraseo…"

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

Seperti janji Kyuhyun tadi, dia mengantarkan cokelat permintaan Suho. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat ruang kerja suaminya sudah berantakan akibat ulah anaknya. Suho tampak tak peduli dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Dia malah asik mengguncang-guncang botol wine di tangannya kemudian membukanya sehingga membuat busa dari wine tersebut berhamburan kemana-mana.

"CHOI SUHO!"

Sepertinya, tidak ayah, tidak anaknya, sama saja menyusahkannya, eoh?

**.**

**Love Cuisine**

**.**

**THE END**

**Author' Note : MUAHAHAHA~ katakan kalau ini ending yang mengecewakan. Karena aku entah kenapa mengetik ending seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang terlambat update. Ini karena aku tidak bisa membuka akun FFn ku. Dan aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih pada seluruh readers dan siders yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberikan reviewnya kepada FF ku ini. Dan kalau tidak ada halangan, aku akan segera kembali dengan FF baru yang sedang ku kerjakan. Dan yang membalas review kalian kali ini adalah Suho…^^ **

**Review's Reply:**

**Nara Kim : **iya. Mama cama papa itu kayak Tom and Jelly. *Tom and Jerry, maksudnya* ^^

**Gnagyu : **gak pa-pa, kok noona. Yang penting noona udah baca. Cteve itu Cehun Jucci… *sehun ahjussi maksudnya.* ^^

**Rikha-Chan : **annyeong noona, mama Suho itu bukan iblic. Dia cuma punya keturunan dalah cetan aja, kok… hihihi ^^

**MellaKyuKyu : **ini lanjutannya, noona^^

**Dee : **Okay, ini dia^^

**CuttieKyu : **ih, kepo dech… tapi di cini udah di kacih tau kan, jadi noona gak kepo lagi. ^^

**Shin Min Young : **Cteve itu Cehun Jucci, noona… ^^

**Loezia : **kan udah Suho bilang, Cteve itu Cehun Jucci… mommentnya papa cama mama udah dibanyakin itu cama Gley noona. ^^

**User31 : **iya. Kata Gley noona ini terincpilaci dali cana cedikit. Di atac udah di kacih tau cemuanya ^^

**Augesteca : **mama malah kalena calah paham. tapi mama udah baikan kok cama papa ^^

**Cacaca : **noona namanya kok kayak nama danca *dansa, maksudnya* ya? hehe ^^ cekarang Suho yang balac. Typo? Maklumlah, Gley noona kan bukan manucia, jadi dia bica aja calah ketik. Dan Gley noona mengabulkan keinginan noona untuk happy ending. ^^

**Nkkim :** itu macalah bicnic. Mama cuma calah paham. ^^

**Kayla WonKyu :**Cteve itu Cehun Jucci. Macakannya enak dong. Kan untuk menyelamatkan leputaci lectolannya mama ^^ *btw, ni anak umurnya baru 3 tahun tapi bahasanya wow, ya? tau kata reputasi darimana coba?*

**FiWonKyu0201 :** gini, kata Gley noona, ini celotanya lingan kok. Jadi gak ucah mikil jauh-jauh. Papa kan batal mau ngeljain mama. Di gantiin ama manja-manja cama mama ^^

**Hanna Shinjiseok :** Cuma calah paham kok noona, tenang aja. Cemuanya aman telkendali… ^^

**Ghaida :** Cuma Gley noona ama mama doangkan yang haluc tanggujawab? Suho gak halus nikahin noona jugakan? Suho cintanya Cuma cama Lay ^^

**Indhry WonKyu :** itu nampan cacti punya mama. Kalau ada apa-apa mama inggal ngelualin nampan itu buat mukul papa. Hahaha ^^

**Guest :** Cteve itu Cehun Jucci, nnona cute ^^

**Shin Min Hyo :** Gley noona bilang: maaci ^^ ini lanjutanna ^^

**Evil Kyu :** noona lipiu-nya panjang banget… ini lanjutanna ^^

**Meotmeot :** cemuanya udah di jelacin di atac ^^

**Thedolphinduck :** mama gak punya mantan kok. Mama gak aneh, cuma agak miling dikit otaknya ^^

**Rilakuma :** ini lanjutanna ^^

**Sapphirexian :** ini lanjutanna ^^

**Suho : Gak mau balac lipiu lagi. Capek…**

**Grey : ya udah, pulang sana.**

**Suho : HUWAA! Mama! Suho di ucil cama Gley!**

**Ngek! Diusir doang langsung ngelapor dia…**

**Grey : semuanya, TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW KALIAN DAN KESEDIAAN KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FF INI. Sekian dulu ya, aku harus kabur karena Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dengan pisaunya! Bye~ See you at another FF!**


	5. Cosplay?

**Title : Love Cuisine Moment**

**Author : **VD_Cho

**Cast : WONKYU, TAORIS**

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, AU

**Length : **Series

**Summary : **Momen-momen Siwon dan Kyuhyun selama Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai koki pribadi Siwon yang tak sempat diceritakan di Love Cuisine.

**First Series (1/?)**

**.**

**WonKyu Moment**

**.**

Kyuhyun yang mecahin barang?

Itu hal biasa. Biasa banget malah. Itu udah jadi semacam kebiasaannya gitu. Namanya juga Kyuhyun, orang aneh pasti punya kebiasaan yang aneh juga.

SRINGG…

"Grey, minta di bacok?"

"tidak, kanjeng. Hamba cuma bercanda, jangan dianggap serius."

Di Panda-Q, kalau Kyuhyun lagi ada di dapur pribadinya dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara barang-barang pecah, itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu, itu tandanya Kyuhyun sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan suatu masakan. Berdasarkan informasi dari Chanyeol, pegawai disana mengetahui, kalau Kyuhyun memasak dengan diiringi /? Oleh suara pecahan beling, pasti masakannya akan terasa sangat enak. Sedangkan kalau tidak diiringi dengan _backsound_ khasnya itu, maka kalian disarankan untuk menjauhkan diri dari masakan Kyuhyun. Dan sampai sekarang, tak ada satupun orang yang tahu dari mana suara benda-benda pecah itu berasal dan dimana Kyuhyun membuangnya karena dapur pribadi itu hanya khusus untuk Kyuhyun seorang, tidak ada yang boleh masuk selain dirinya, bahkan Tao dan orang tuanya sekalipun.

Ternyata eh ternyata, kebiasaan Kyuhyun ini tidak hanya terjadi di rumah ataupun di Panda-Q saja. Siwon bahkan nyaris menjadikan Kyuhyun perkedel karena Kyuhyun yang sudah memecahkan beberapa peralatan dan pajangannya. Seperti saat ini.

PRANGG!

"Kyuhyun, kau…"

TRANGG!

"Astaga! Itu koleksi antikku!"

PRANGG!

"Kyuhyun, STOP!"

DUK! PRANG!

"Itu yang terakhir! Diam ditempatmu sekarang juga!"

Perkataan Siwon langsung membuat Kyuhyun memasang sikap lilin.

Dua guci antik, satu buah piring porcelain dan sebuah gelas kaca sukses pecah berkeping-keping ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh mereka, baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Kyuhyun beruntung karena Siwon adalah orang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran beberapa level lebih tinggi dari orang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sepupu Siwon, Kibum, melintas di dekat mereka sambil berkomentar, "Kalian bahkan belum menikah, ckckck…"

"Abaikan saja dia." Ujar Siwon.

"Maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat dan pelan. Itu bukan keinginannya. Tapi itu ulah tangannya yang terlalu hyper aktif.

Dia baru bekerja pada Siwon selama empat hari dan dia sudah menyebabkan kerugian pada pihak Siwon.

"Lupakan. Sekarang, kembali ke kamarmu."

"Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk membereskan kekacauan ini?"

"Dan membuatku mengalami kerugian lebih banyak lagi? Tidak, terimakasih. Kembali ke kamarmu. Kau akan kupanggil jika aku membutuhkanmu."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Siwon sengit.

'_Dasar tukang perintah…'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Apa!? Cepat masuk ke kamarmu."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia hanya memutar tubuhnya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

'_Dasar menyebalkan!'_ Batin Kyuhyun lagi.

**.**

**WonKyu Moment**

**.**

Malam menjelang, Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggir balkon kamarnya nyaris terjengkang begitu mendengar teriakan Siwon yang menggelegar. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Siwon yang tengah berdiri di ujung tangga dengan sebuah paper bag berukuran besar.

"Apa!?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku membawakanmu hadiah dan kau malah ketus begitu menyambutku? Bawahan macam apa kau…"

"Terima saja. Kau yang memintaku untuk menjadi koki pribadimu, 'kan?" balas Kyuhyun enteng.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang ku belikan ini sekarang juga, lengkap dengan atributnya. Lalu segera turun kebawah dan siapkan makanan untukku. Aku mau sashimi." Perintah Siwon.

"Atribut? Memangnya pakaian apa itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk paper bag di tangan Siwon dengan dagunya.

Siwon tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Meskipun Siwon hanya tersenyum seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, entah mengapa kali ini Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ada sesuatu di balik senyuman itu.

"Dipakai ya, Kyuhyun sayang…"

Siwon menyerahkan paper bag tersebut pada Kyuhyun dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian ditempatnya.

Kyuhyun buru-buru membuka paper bag tersebut dan melotot begitu melihat isinya.

'_Dia benar-benar ingin mengerjaiku…'_

"CHOI SIWONNNNN!"

**.**

**WonKyu Moment**

**.**

"Hoi, Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau lama sekali!?"

Siwon dengan tidak sabaran menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun. ini sudah hampir satu jam, dan Kyuhyun masih belum keluar dari kamarnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMBELIKANKU PAKAIAN SEPERTI INI, HAH!?" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai hukuman karena kau memecahkan beberapa barang-barangku…" jawab Siwon sambil bersiul riang di depan pintu, "Perlu aku bantu memakaikannya?" lanjut Siwon.

"TIDAK PERLU! AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMAKAINYA!"

"Pakai sekarang, atau aku akan menerobos masuk dan memakaikannya secara paksa."

Didalam kamar, Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar Siwon yang terus-terusan mendesaknya untuk memakai pakaian terkutuk yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Pakaian maid seksi ala anime, sebuah wig panjang berwarna cokelat tua, sebuah high heels stiletto hitam setinggi lima senti, sarung tangan putih sepanjang siku.

Siwon pasti bercanda menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Meski baru empat hari, Kyuhyun sudah tahu sedikit banyak sifat-sifat Siwon. Mulai dari yang normal sampai yang abnormal. Dan semuanya membuat Kyuhyun sakit kepala. Biasanya, kalau Siwon sudah memerintah, maka perintahnya itu mutlak dan dia akan terus-menerus mendesak orang yang bersangkutan sampai orang tersebut melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Kyuhyun~ Aku menunggu~"

"Aku akan menghitung sampai sepuluh, kalau kau tidak keluar juga, maka aku yang akan masuk."

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Sepuluh!"

BRAKKK…

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dari luar.

"MAMAMIA! Kau tidak bisa menghitung, YA!? Setelah dua itu tiga, bukan sepuluh!" Omel Kyuhyun yang terkejut setengah mati akibat ulah Siwon. Siwon hanya menyengir di depan pintu dengan tampang tak bersalahnya.

"Hehehe… Habisnya kau lama sekali." Ujar Siwon dengan wajah merajuk yang membuat Kyuhyun geli.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik begitu melihat Siwon berjalan kearahnya.

Siwon bukannya menjawab malah semakin mendekat ke Kyuhyun.

"Membantumu memakai bajunya tentu saja." Jawab Siwon kemudian dengan senyuman mesum di wajahnya.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah buku tebal melayang dan menghantam telak wajah tampan milik Siwon dan membuat Siwon terkapar dilantai dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. Tapi itu bohong. Hehehe…

"Rasakan! Dasar mesum!"

Dengan tidak berperike-Siwon-an, Kyuhyun menyeret Siwon yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu begitu saja tanpa tahu kalau tangan Siwon masih berada di kusen pintu.

Dan yang berikutnya terjadi, bisa di tebak, teriakan Siwon yang menahan sakit ditangannya akibat terjepit pintu langsung terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

"Astaga! Bummie, apa kita perlu memanggil ambulans?" tanya Donghae yang sedang berada di dalam kamar milik Kibum.

"Tidak perlu. Siwon memang biasa bersikap berlebihan seperti itu." Jawab Kibum dengan wajah datarnya.

Sementara itu, Siwon masih berguling-guling di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

"SESEORANG! PANGGILKAN AMBULANS SEGERA! AKU SEKARAT!" teriaknya tak jelas.

See? Siwon itu terlalu hiperbol…

**.**

**WonKyu Moment**

**.**

Dengan langkah setengah diseret, Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Disana, Siwon sudah duduk dengan tangan kanannya yang ditutupi oleh perban setebal permen kapas yang di jual di pinggir sungai Han. Kyuhyun memandang aneh pada gulungan perban di tangan Siwon itu. Orang gila mana yang membalut luka dengan perban setebal itu? Pikirnya.

"Jangan ditatapi terus, aku tidak biasa menggunakan perban. Jadi beginilah hasilnya."

Kyuhyun mengulum kedua bibirnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Siwon. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan Siwon melihatnya berusaha menahan tawa. Tapi, Siwon itu pintar, hanya dengan melihat bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar saja dia tahu bahwa koki pribadinya itu sedang menertawakannya.

'_Jadi dia orang gilanya? Pantas saja. Hahahaha…'_ Batin Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan tertawa dan segeralah memasak."

Kyuhyun berdehem beberapa kali dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan mulai memasak. Saking seriusnya dia memasak, dia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat cantik dan seksi dengan baju maid itu…" ujar Siwon.

"… Dan seksi." Imbuhnya lengkap dengan suara tawa yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Siwon merasa geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya itu.

Ya, Kyuhyun pada akhirnya tetap mengenakan pakaian laknat itu meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak mau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, anggap saja ini sebagai caranya untuk menebus dosa pada Siwon karena sudah memecahkan beberapa barang milik Siwon dan membuat tangannya terluka.

"Diamlah. Atau aku akan membuat tanganmu yang satunya bernasib sama dengan tangan kananmu."

"Wohoo… Kau mengancamku?" tanya Siwon, "Tapi aku tidak takut sama sekali…" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya. Dia sakit kepala menghadapi tingkah Siwon yang kelewat menyebalkan itu.

Setengah jam kemudian, sashimi pesanan Siwon selesai. Dan Kyuhyun menghidangkannya pada Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan sashimi dihadapannya baik-baik. Dia menatap bergantian antara sashimi dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Diperhatikannya baik-baik raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Siapa tahu, Kyuhyun diam-diam menyeringai jahat.

"Makan saja. Aku tidak menambahkan bumbu-bumbu yang aneh kok." Kata Kyuhyun. Ya, ini juga termasuk salah satu ritual penebusan dosanya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk memasak makanan yang normal.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh begitu Siwon hendak mencicipi sashimi buatannya.

"Kyuhyun, kembali kemari."

"Apa lagi? Tugasku kan hanya memasak untukmu."

"Suapi aku."

"Apa?"

"Tanganku terluka karenamu. Suapi aku."

"Tanganmu yang satunya lagi kan baik-baik saja."

"Rasanya aneh menggunakan tangan kiri. Aku tidak kidal. Cepat, jangan protes, suapi aku."

"Ti-dak ma-u."

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin berbalik saat tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tangannya dan membuatnya duduk di bangku tepat di sebelah bangku yang Siwon duduki.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang mengenakan baju apa saat ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Maid."

"Apa tugas maid?"

"Melayani tuannya."

"Siapa tuanmu sekarang?"

"Err… Kau?"

"Benar. Kalau begitu, sekarang layani aku. Aku ingin kau menyuapiku." Ujar Siwon keras kepala.

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan datar terbaiknya pada Siwon. _'Aku baru kali ini bertemu dengan manusia yang sangat keras kepala seperti Siwon. Kurasa saking kerasnya, aku bisa memecahkan beberapa kenari dengan kepalanya.' _Pikir Kyuhyun absurd.

"Kau tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku menyuapimu, ya?"

"Iya."

"Hh~ Baiklah."

Kyuhyun beruntung, kali ini otaknya sedang malas untuk melakukan hal ekstrim semacam meracuni makana Siwon dengan bumbu-bumbu tak jelas atau sejenisnya. Karena, kalau sampai dia melakukan hal itu, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Siwon akan menangkapnya dengan mudah karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

**.**

**WonKyu Moment**

**.**

Pagi dikediaman Choi,

Siwon sudah berangkat ke kantornya pagi-pagi sekali dan dia sama sekali tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Jadilah Kyuhyun bisa bangun agak siang dari biasanya dan begitu dia membuka matanya, dia menemukan sebuah paper bag menggantung di pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah catatan kecil yang menempel disana.

_Kyuhyunnie, koki pribadiku yang tercinta, aku membelikanmu pakaian lagi. Kali ini pakaiannya sangat cantik. Aku harap kau mengenakannya. Aku tak sabar melihatmu dengan kostum itu. Tunggu aku dirumah, oke? –With love, Choi Siwon :*_

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Kapan dia membelinya?"

Kyuhyun ingin merobek-robek pesan menggelikan yang di tulis oleh Siwon di atas sebuah kertas kecil itu jika saja dia tidak melihat tanda p.s yang ada di balik pesan itu.

_p.s: Kau harus memakainya, mau tidak mau. Kecuali kau mau tampil naked dihadapanku. Percayalah, aku akan senang sekali melihatnya. Hahahaha…_

Kyuhyun langsung menyadari satu hal, dia buru-buru membuka lemarinya dan mendapati lemarinya yang tadinya berisi banyak pakaiannya kini kosong melompong.

Dia lantas berlari keluar dan menanyai setiap orang yang ditemuinya perihal pakaiannya yang menghilang, siapa tahu ada yang melihat tempat dimana Siwon menyembunyikan semua pakaiannya itu. tapi nihil. Tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Kibum.

Dengan lesu Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Dia membuka paper bag tersebut untuk melihat isinya. Dan seketika itu pula dia melemparkan paper bag itu ke tempat tidur, membuat isinya berserakan disana.

Sebuah mini dress berwarna biru dengan kerah seperti pelaut, sebuah sepatu bot putih, dan sebuah tongkat panjang berbentuk bintang. Singkatnya, Kostum Sailor Moon…

"KUBUNUH KAU CHOI SIWONNN!" makinya.

**.**

**WonKyu Moment**

**.**

**The End…**


End file.
